Sonic Adventure xD
by MaRiSCo
Summary: Pues creo que es una chorrada como una casa xDD pero weno mola o es una parodia o.O una parida mas bien si soys gente seria no lo leais aburridos u u weno xD atreveos
1. SAxD 1

---En un hotel de station square…---

SONIC: Me aburro, tío. Me iré a correr, tío…

un avion echando humo cae en picado

voz del avion: SONICÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

SONIC. O no! Un ovni, tío! Y dicen mi nombre, tío!

sonic se va corriendo, da tres vueltas a la ciudad y llega al hotel. Coge el telefono y llama. Cream pasa volando.

SONIC: Es ahí la agencia secreta del gobierno,tía?

TELEFONO: Esto…si, pero es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie…

SONIC: Pasame con rouge, tia!

ROUGE: quien es?

SONIC: soy yo, sonic, the hedgehog, tía.

ROUGE: sonic? Se supone que aun no nos conocemos, así que no me llames.

SONIC: Si, tía. De acuerdo, tía…pero es que he visto un O.V.N.I., tía…

ROUGE:Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA?

TELEFONO: duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

MUCHEDUMBRE: Un ovni? Yo lo he visto caer por alli… le sacaré la primera foto!...y cosas por el estilo

SONIC: noooooooooo. Debo llegar yo antes, tíos!

sonic se va corriendo por la playa hacia donde vio caer el OVNI, pero ve el avion de Tails, destrozado…

SONIC: NOOOOOOOO! Como ha podido pasar, tio? Seguro que Tails está muerto, tio!

AMY: Tails, ú ù siento mucho lo que te ha pas…oye a sonic CATCHED; MY DARLING SONIC!

SONIC: amy, un respeto…ú ù mira lo que le ha pasado al pobre, tía…

SONIC, AMY y la MUCHEDUMBRE bajan las cabezas y lloran alrededor del avion de tails

VOZ:SONIKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Tails aparece volando y aterriza al lado

TAILS: por que llorais?

SONIC: por que acabas de morir, Tails, tío… sniff

TAILS: eso es terrible! llora desconsoladamente

…..

…..

….

TAILS: sonic…

SONIC: que?

TAILS:creo…creo que no estoy muerto…

SONIC: como que no, tío? Tu avion se ha estrellado, tío! snif

…..

…..

…..

AMY: Tails! Estás vivo!

SONIC: Tails, tío! Es cierto, tío! Has resucitado, Tío! Es un milagro, tío!

TAILS: creo que eso está muy bien, verdad sonic? Pero… yo no recuerdo haber muerto…aunque si lo dices tu sonic, te hago caso, sonic.

AMY: …no digais tonterías! Sonic, CASATE CONMIGO! Tails, como has conseguido escapar del avión antes de que se estrellase?

TAILS: Pues…yo dije…me estoy cayendo de un avion descapotable…se volar… y se me ocyrrió salir volando de allí!

SONIC: Oh, Tails, tío! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tío! Siempre tienes ideas geniales, tío!

AMY: Es cierto, tails eres muy listo

Sonic y Tails se abrazan

AMY: QUEEEEEEEEEE? òó golpea a Tails con el martillo y Tails sale disparado solo YO abrazo a MY darling sonic! Zorro aprovechado.


	2. SAxD 2

---Hotel---

Sonic llama por telefono

SONIC: Hey, tio? Es ahí la policía, tío? (…) como qe no, tío? …Que? Los bomberos, tío?... Oh, tío, perdona…Es un número difícil de recordar, vale tío?

AMY: Catched, my darling sonic! A quien llamas? Recuerda que eres un hombre comprometido ¬¬

SONIC: u,u' Amy, tía… si no lanzases a Taqils trough the stratorphere, ahora no tendría que buscarlo, tía…

suena el telefono

SONIC: quien eres, tío?

Telefono: SONIKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero todos me conocen como Tails… Esto, ven a mi taller en Mystic Ruins… Estoy experimentando con la Chaos Emerald en mi avión…

SONIC: Paso, tío… Es hora de cenar… Ya iré cualquier día de estos… cuelga

AMY: Catched, my darling sonic! Quien era?

SONIC: Era Tails, tía. Quiere que vaya a su taller en mystic Ruins, ti…

AMY: DE ESO NADA! ¬¬ Quien sabe lo que trama… YO LLEGARÉ ANTES QUE TU Y LO MATARÉ òó

Amy sale corriendo

SONIC: qué… A MI NADIE ME GANA CORRIENDO, TÍA! ÒÓ

En la ciudad…

AMY: JOOOOOOOO Acabaré con ese… o sea, zorro… QUÉ? lee un cartel Rebajas en la tienda de Mystic Ruins?

SONIC: AMY, tía… nadie me gana corriendo n´n No tienes ninguna op... Amy desaparece a la velocidad de la luz hacia mystic ruins… WHAT?

ECO de Amy en la distancia: REBAJAAAAAAAAAAS…AJAAAAAAAAS

SONIC: Vaya, tío! Ahora no puedo ir a Mystic Ruins o sabrán que me ha ganado…ve un charco AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Es agua! TT Me iré en dirección contraria…

una figura de agua sale del agua…

SONIC: qu…quien eres?

LeTReRo: Chaos 0 

SONIC: Chaos 0, tío?

CHAOS-0: Qu…Como sabes mi nombre?

SONIC: Pero, tío, no has visto esas letras? Por que te llamas Chaos "cero"

CHAOS-0: por que aunq no tengo Chaos emeralds…

SONIC: Vaya…es obvio que al final las conseguirás, tío, porque siempre pasa eso, tío… Ya lucharemos cuando las tengas, que así ahorramos energía, tio… u,u

CHAOS-0: De eso nada! Chaos 0 pega a sonic y lo empapa

Cream pasa volando

Bola Brillante(BB): Chaos-0… se supone que no sabes hablar…Así que…

CHAOS-0: Es ciert..digo… se lleva un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio

……..

…….

CHAOS-0: COMO TE ATREVES A DARME ORDENES?

BB: Es cierto…Gomen Nasai…Gomen Nasai…

BB desaparece

CHAOS-0: EH! Espera! ò.ó

Chaos-0 sigue a BB. Pone el pie en una alcantarilla y se cuela

SoNiDo De FoNDO: fase superada!

SONIC: eso te pasa por meterte contigo, tío! Sonic gana a la velocidad de la luz!

sonic adopta postura extraña de triunfo…

SONIC: H olvidado lo que iba a hacer, tío…Pero está pelea con ese ser de agua (no me ha dicho su nombre ¬¬ maleducado) me ha dejado demasiado limpio, tío… Creo que iré a mystic Ruins…Allí podré llenarme de tierra!


	3. SAxD 3

---Mystic Ruins---

SoNiDo De FoNDo: música cutre.

TAILS: SONIKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Has venido a ver mi experimento?¿ Vamos a mi taller!

SONIC: EH?... –pensamiento "a qué he venido yo aquí?"- Si, tío… como no!

TAILS: Muchas gracias, SONIKKUUUUUUUUUUU

suben las escaleras

aparece el doctor Robotnik

TAILS: eggoman!

HUEV…EGGMAN: JAJAJAJAJAJA Dame tu Esmeralda, Fox Boy!

TAILS: Ni lo sueñes! Es mía! TT SONIKKUUUUUU!

Sonic pelea contra Eggman y vence

………

El día comienza de nuevo. De nuevo en las escaleras…

aparece el doctor Robotnik

TAILS: eggoman!

HUEV…EGGMAN: JAJAJAJAJAJA Dame tu Esmeralda, Fox Boy!

TAILS: Ni lo sueñes! Jamás te lo permitiré! òó

Tails pelea contra Eggman y vence

….

….

EGGMAN: JAJAJAJAJA! saca un gancho mecánico que se dirige hacia las manos de Tails. El Gancho no agarrá nada…

….

EGGMAN:… WHAT!

Eggman saca un grueso folleto. Pone cara de concentración

EGGMAN: PERO! NO OS HABEIS LEIDO EL GUIÓN?

TAILS: le…eche un vistazo…estaba ocupado con mi…experimentos…jeje '''

SONIC: y si lo he leido, huev…tío! Me llevo medio minuto, hu…tío! cara de satisfacion

EGGMAN: u,u Aquí lo pone caramente! "Miles saca la esmeralda justo cuando eggman saca el gancho para cogerla"

TAILS: o.O quien es ese… "Miles"?

SONIC: ¬¬ TU eres Miles, tío…

TAILS: no…yo soy Tails…

…..

…..

EGGMAN: CALLAOSSSSSSSSS! Se puede saber que habeis hecho con la esmeralda?¿

TAILS: o.o! esto… creo que se nos ha quedado en el avión…

SONIC: TAILS! Como has podido olvidarla, tío?

TAILS: jeje… ''' Amy…me lanzó de un martillazo…recuerdas?

SONIC: no

EGGMAN: u,u ineptos! Bueno, nos vemos mañana aquí a la misma hora

cream pasa volando

SONIC: para qué?

EGGMAN: para que me deis la esmeralda!

TAILS: o.o eso no viene en el guión…

Tails saca un grueso folleto

Cream pasa volando

EGGMAN: IDIOTAS! ù.ú se pica y se va

TAILS:…

SONIC:…

Tails y Sonic se miran. Cream pasa volando.

En ese momento, Amy aparece

AMY: Catched, my darling Sonic! que… ù.ú o sea, no me lo puedo creer! Siempre estais igual! golpea a Tails con el martillo y Tails sale disparado

…..

…..

Cream pasa volando

…..

…..

AMY: Sonic… nos hemos quedado solo…

Amy se acerca lentamente…


	4. SAxD 4

---Station Square---

Anochece

…..

…..

Cream pasa volando

…..

…..

Amanece

BIG: Froggy! Where AAAAAAAAAre youuuuuuu?

SACO en el medio de la calle: hmpps hmpps!

BIG: Froggy!

Big corta las cuerdas del saco y lo arroja al mar

Big echa su caña al mar

Big pesca una Amy

BIG: Ho óò Tu- no- eres- froogy! Froggy! Where Are You?

….

….

AMY: ù,ú

BIG: oooooohhhhhh! Por que te han metido en este saco?

AMY: ellos…hmpfff…los mataré! ÒÓ

Amy se va

aparecen dos sujetos

BIG: Habeeeeis visto a miii amiigo Frooooggyy? Por cierto, que hacía esa chica en ese saco:

TAILS lleno de chichones y moraduras: ù.ú

SONIC lleno de labios de carmín: ù.ú

SONIC y TAILS: NO PREGUNTES!

Tails y sonic se van

….

….

Cream pasa voland

BIG: Froggy! Where AAAAAAAAre Youuuuuuuuuuu?

….

….


	5. SAxD 5

---Mystic Ruins---

SoNiDo De FoNDo: música cutre.

Segundo día (sin contar repeticiones) Misma hora. Mismo sitio

Tails y Sonic suben las escaleras

Aparece un señor con bigote postizo y un traje con relleno

TAILS: Dokuta Eggom… ¬¬ tu no eres eggman!

Falso EGGMAN (F.E.): esto… no…'''……… JAJAJAJAJAJA DADME LA ESMERALDA!

TAILS: ¬¬ quien eres tu?

F.E.: Soy el doble… Dr. Robotnik está enfermo… ¬¬ DAME LA ESMERALDA, Fox Boy!

SONIC: De eso nada, tío! Solo se la daremos al verdadero Eggman!

TAILS: bien dicho SONIKKUUUUUUUUUUUUU

F.E.: …. Pero… ¬¬ saca la garra mecanica

Cream pasa volando

Llega Amy

AMY: CATCHED! O sea, me las vais a pagar! Amy les lanza el martillo

El martillo pasaentre sonic y tails y da en la nave de F.E. . La nave parte rauda como una estrella fugaz en el negro cielo nocturno hacia el lejano horizonte y se esfuma de nuestras visiones en forma de un bello resplandor…

TODOS: qué ha bebido el señor voz en off? ¬¬ eso es demasiado cargante…

SONIC: para un fic, tío.

AMY: para un , o sea, fic…

TAILS: para un fic.

VOZ EN OFF(V.E.O.): ¬¬ shhhhhhh que estaba inspirado!

TODOS: a que le llamas tu "inspirado" ¬¬

V.E.O.: u,u está bien…sigamos ¬¬ adios…

VOZ desde la ciudad: Les recordamos que nuestro centro comercial comenzará sus rebajas en cinco minutos…

Amy desaparece

TAILS: sonikku…. Que hacemos ahora?

SONIC: tails, tío, esperaremos a que venga Eggman. u,u hemos quedado con el. Esperemosle, tío…

Cream pasa volando

…..

…..

Varias pasaciones de cream después…

TAILS: sonic, me aburro. ú ù

SONIC: ni lo pienses, tío! Nos quedaremos aquí!

…..

…..

Dos semanas mas Tarde. Eggman aparece en el horizonte. Tails y Sonic bajan las escaleras…

…..

…..

suben las escaleras

aparece el doctor Robotnik

TAILS: eggoman!

HUEV…EGGMAN: JAJAJAJAJAJA Dame tu Esmeralda, Fox Boy!

Tails y Sonic se disponen a pelear

EGGMAN: u,u NO! Ya habeis destrozado mi maquina destinada a esta escena! Fox Boy, saca la esmeralda!

Eggman saca el gancho mecanico

Tails saca la emerald

Eggman atrapa la esmeralda

EGGMAN: POR FIN! CHAOS, toma!

……

Aparece el ser acuoso, Chaos

SoNiDo De FoNDo: Brave Heart.

CHAOS: Chaos-0 shinkaaaaaa….. Chaos-1!

chaos y eggman desaparecen

TAILS(horrorizado): OH, NO! Me ha robado la emerald! OO no podia ni imaginarme que me la iba a quitar de esa forma…

SONIC: si se la has dado tu, tio! Pero…para que demonios la querrá?

TAILS: ¬¬ No has visto como le la ha dado a ese monstruo para q se transformase?

SONIC: Si…Y…?

TAILS: obviamente, quiere regalarselas a Rouge! A la Bat Girl le encantan las joyas!

SONIC: por supuesto, tío! no había caido!

V.E.O.(voz en off): ¬¬ ya está bien! Se supone que no conoceis a Rouge! No debeis hablar de ella!

SONIC y TAILS: ok(SONIC:ok, tío) u,u

…..

….

SONIC: entonces Tails, a que conclusión llegamos, ya que a la de antes no podemos porque no conocemos a Rouge, tío!

Cream pasa volando

TAILS: u,u ya he pensado demasiado para llegar a la otra conclusión… así que la mantendremos! u,u

SONIC: u,u pero te estoy diciendo que no sabemos que a Rouge le encantan las joyas tío!

TAILS: De todos modos, Rouge se las apaña muy bien para robar joyas ella sola…

SONIC: lo que nos lleva a la conlusión…

TAILS: de que, efectivamente, le emerald es para rouge

SONIC: ¬¬ y puede saberse que logica tiene eso, tío?

TAILS: ninguna…

SONIC: entonces está bien...creeremos eso

TAILS: claro…de todos modos… como no conocemos a Rouge…debemos hacer como que no sabemos el nombre de la amante de Eggman…

SONIC: amante de eggman, tio? OO

TAILS: efectivamente, nuestra conclusión lo demuestra…S

SONIC: ES CIERTO, tío! Knuckles se morirá cuando se entere!

TAILS: por que?

SONIC: No se, los jugadores dicen que se aman, tío…

TAILS: pero si Knuckles no conoce a Rouge!

SONIC: ni nosotros…

TAILS: es cierto…

….

Cream pasa volando

SONIC: corramos!

sonic sale corriendo. Tails lo sigue. Tails corre mucho menos que Sonic: por eso, siempre va pisandole los talones


	6. SAxD 6

---Angel Island---

KNUCKLES: AOWWHHHHHHH(bosteza) Me aburro -.-

Cream pasa volando

…..

Knuckles le saca brillo a la Master Emerald

…..

…..

Aparece Eggman

HUE:EGGMAN: WAHAHAHAHAHA

KNUCKLES: Doctor Eggman!

EGGMAN: mi nombre es Robotnik ¬¬

KNUCKLES: no

EGGMAN: si

KNUCKLES: no!

EGGMAN: SI!

VOZ del interior de la Master E.: CALLAOSS! INTENTAMOS DORMIR AQUÏ DENTRO!

KNUCKLES: what kuso…?

EGGMAN: (pensamiento: "´") No oyes a la esmeralda, nakuruzu? Esta diciendote que tiene un bicho invisible encima que debes matar con un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la misma esmeralda…

KNUCKLES: ok lo haré

Kncukles da un nudillazo fuerte a la Master Emerald y la Master Emerald(ME) se le desprenden 15 fragmentos. Los fragmentos se agrupan en grupos de tres para perderse cada grupo en un sitio. A saber por qué, cada grupo de fragmento no cae, si no que va volando lo mas lejos posible…

KNUCKLES:… KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

BB(bola brillante): gracias por liberarme! Te concederé tres deseos!

CHAOS-0: blup blup!

…..

EGGMAN: NO NO! Bola Brillante ¬¬ Esa frase no está en el guión…

BB: Es cierto…debo de haberme confundido de guion…jeje ' Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai!

EGGMAN: Tranquila, tranquila… u,u es logico que te lies, ya que esta escena no debería ir aquí ¬¬ El escritor debe de haberse olvidado antes y por eso la hace ahora u,u

VEO(voz en off): ¬¬ shhhhhhhh esto.. jeje ' olvidar? No, que va…Esto es…un…esto… el tiempo que se da patrás y vuelve a empezar o algo de eso '…jeje!

TODOS: ¬¬…….u,u

SoNiDo De FoNDo: BRRRRRMMM….PUUUUUUUUUUUUM (sonido de algo que se cae contra el suelo)

KNUCKLES: que kuso?o.o

BB: Gomen nas… yo no he sido ¬¬

EGGMAN: Ho! Es angel Island! Se ha caido contra el suelo!

KNUCKLES: KUSO! Se ha roto? TT

CHAOS-0: no, tranquis

TODOS: tu no hablas ¡! ¬¬

….

Cream pasa volando

….

Voz a lo lejos: ehhhhhhhhhhh! Lo he oido! Esperadd!

KNUCKLES: quien kuso…?

….

Rouge The Bat aterriza

ROUGE: oooooooohhhhh. respiración jadeante Lo siento, guys! Llego tarde…nadie me avisó que era hoy ¬¬

KNUCKLES: ¬ que bella estás siempre

CREAM: Disculpe señor Knuckles, pero usted supuestamente no tiene el honor de conocer a la señora Rouge…

ROUGE: ehem! Señorita…¬¬

KNUCKLES: ES CIERTO! ¬¬ Rou…esto, Bat Girl, que haces aquí?

ROUGE: Esto… en esta escena salgo¬¬ eh oido el ruido de Master Emerald rota…

Rouge saca un grueso folleto

…..

Cheese pasa volando en circulos

ROUGE:…aquí! El equidna apestoso rompe la M.E. ¬¬ ves? Por qué habeis empezad antes de que yo llegase?

TODOS: u,u

…..

CREAM: disculpe, señorita Rouge, pero…

EGGMAN: IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA! Ese guion es de otra temporada!

ROUGE:eh? o.O

CREAM: Si señorita Rouge… u,u me parece de muy mala educación que aparezca usted en un fic de un juego en el que usted no sale…

…..

TODOS: (mirando a Cream) ¬¬

ROUGE: tu tampoco sales, girl! ¬¬ Así que no me hables así!

CREAM: De hecho, Rouge, yo si salgo en la versión DX

ROUGE: si! ¬¬ pero como una extra! Se supone que no debes hablar!

CREAM: oh, es cierto''' Disculpen…

Cream se va

Cream pasa volando

ROUGE: esto…hehe!

Rouge se marcha volando

EGGMAN: yo tb debería…

Eggman huye volando

CHAOS-0: blup!

Chaos-0 se marcha volando

BB: busca en speed highway!

BB se marcha volando

…

…

KNUCKLES: que busque que? U,u Los pedazos de esmeralda? Y UN KUSO! Con la isla aquí abajo me será mucho mas facil bajar a la ciudad de marcha!

PD: este es muy rayante x'DDD


	7. SAxD 7

---Bosque de Mystic Ruins---

BIG: FROGGY!

FROGGY: CROOOOOOAC! CROOOOOOOOAC!

BIG: oooooooooooooo! U,u esta rana es muy aburrida!

FROGGY: CROOOOOOAC! CROOOOOOOOAC!

FROGGY: CROOOOOOAC! CROOOOOOOOAC!

FROGGY: CROOOOOOAC! CROOOOOOOOAC!

….

….

FROGGY: CROOOOOOAC! CROOOOOOOOAC!

FROGGY: CROOOOOOAC! CROOOOOOOOAC!

FROGGY: CROOOOOOAC! CROOOOOOOOAC!

….

Cream pasa volando

BIG: ù.ú! Estoy harto yaaaaaa! La vida pacifica en un profundo bosque es muy aburrida! Y tu haces demasiado ruido! Ojalá te tragues un pedrusco y te comas un cacho de ser vivo y te transformes en algo y te vayas y te piedas y te mueras antes de volver a verme!

….

…..

FROGGY: CROOOOOOAC! CROOOOOOOOAC!

FROGGY: CROOOOOOAC! CROOOOOOOOAC!

FROGGY: CROOOOOOAC! CROOOOOOOOAC!

Big coge una Chaos Emerald y se la lanza a Froggy

FROGGY: x-X

Froggy se traga la esmeralda

….

BIG: OH! FROGGY! a ver si así te callas de una vez!

Froggy bebe de un charco

El charco se convierte en Chaos-0

A froggy le sale cola

Froggy se va y se pierde

….

….

BIG: oO está pasando todo lo que deseé!

….

BIG: viva! Ojalá empezasen a llover billetes!

…

…

BIG: ¬¬ no cuela no?

….

….

BB: big! Que haces?¬¬ metete en tu papel! Se supone que quieres mucho a tu ranita!

DIRECTOR: shhhhhhhhh! Que estamos en directo!

BB: glps

….

BIG: FROGGY:( WHERE AAAAAARE YOUUUUUU?

BIG: Froggy! Ú ù no quiero que te mueeeeraaaaas! Yo dige que te morirías! Froggy noo! Perdoname froggy! GOMEN NASAI!

BB: ladrón de frases ¬¬

…..

BIG: que tranquilidad! Entraré en casa a descansar!

Big entra en casa. Todo está patas arriba…

BIG: òó FROGGY! QUE HAS HECHO?

Big coge su caña

BIG: CUANDO TE PESQUE TE VAS A ENTERAR! FROGGY! WHEREEEEE AAARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU? Ò.ó


	8. SAxD 8

---SPEED HIGHWAY---

SoNiDo De FoNDo: At Dawn kawaii ¬

Knuckles aparece

BB: veo que me has hecho caso y has venido! Por aquí! Sígueme!

KNUCKLES: ¬¬ no te he hecho caso! en este sitio hay unas discos mega super, nena!

BB:¬¬

KNUCKLES: que bien me lo voy a pasar!

BB: La murciélago no ha venido hoy a la disco ¬¬

KNUCKLES: que? ÙÚ weno! Puedo pasarlo bien sin ella, muñeca!

BB: no es momento de divertise! ¬¬

KNUCKLES: no te enfades, muñeca! Si fueses así una linda equidna nos pasaríamos los dos la noche bailando! Claro que sí!

BB: queeeee? ¬ lo dices en serio? –pensamiento "no… no debo hacerlo hasta el final… ¬¬ a la porra el guión-

BB se transforma en una linda equidna con ropa tipo azteca o maya o algo: Tikal

KNUCKLES: wwwooooooooowwwww!

BB: kiss

Knuckles y Tikal se sientan en una mesa de una disco muy juntitos y hablan cariñosamente

aparece una sombra oscura del rincón(S.O.D.R.)

SODR: ejem! Que estáis haciendo! aparece una persona encapuchada

KNUCKLES: largate! Estoy aquí con mi chica! La dama mas bella de todo el mundo!

La sombra oscura encapuchada se rasca sus enormes orejas de rata blanca y meve las alas furiosamente

SODR:-pensamiento "nadie le hace esto a Rouge! ¬¬ no seré ninguna cornuda! Se va a enterar la pelirroja esa!

Rouge sale de la disco

TIKAL : Knuckles, cariño Ganame un premio en ese puesto de puntería!

KNUCKLES: eso está echo, preciosa!

Kncukles gana y le dan un paquetito con un cacho de piedra verde brillante

KNUCKLES: wwwwooooooooowwww! Esta piedra me suena… juraría que la he visto antes…

TIKAL: claro! Has conseguido un fragmento de la M.E.! eres el mejo!

Tikal besa a Knuckles en la mejilla

ROUGE: QUEEEEEE! ìí

Rouge se agacha, coge una piedra y se la lanza a Tikal. La piedra se le incrusta entre las rastas

Tikal cae al suelo

KNUCKLES: estás bien? Wooooooooooooww! Has encontrado otro fragmento de la M.E.! Eres la mejor buscatesoros del mundo! le da un beso en la frente y Tikal se levanta y baila con corazones en los ojos

……

ROUGE: YO SOYLA MEJOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR! ùú

Un relámpago esplandece detrás de Rouge

…..

Cream pasa volando y se electrocuta

….

Rouge se va

ROUGE: demostraré que soy la MEJO!

en la disco…

TIKAL: wow! Ya solo nos falta un fragmento en esta zona!

KNUCKLES: si,si…ya la buscaremos, encanto!

Dos segundos después de irse, Rouge vuelve con un pedazo de esmeralda

ROUGE: yo loy la mej…

Llega la duquesa de Alba

Duquesa De ALBA: hola…

ROUGE:-pensamiento "esta tiene unas pedazo de joyas…"-

Rouge le lanza el pedazo de esmeralda a los equidnas embobados y se siente a charlas alegremente con la Duquesa De Alba

…..

…..

TIKAL: o.o! ya tenemos los tres pedazos de emerald de esta zona! podemos descansar!

KNUCKLES: De eso nada, preciosa! Tu y yo nos vamos un rato al casino! ;D

TIKAL:


	9. SAxD 9

---Twinkle Park---

BIG: FROGGY! WHERE AAAARE YOU? Vaya…este es el unico camino que pude seguir…así que supongo que Froggy estará en esa piscina… Me pondré a pescar…

Big se pone a pescar

GUARDA DE SEGURIDAD: ejem!

BIG: diga?

GUARDA: le parece bonito? ¬¬

BIG: si…este parque es un sitio genial!

GUARDA: no me refiero a eso! ¬¬ le parece bonito pescar en la piscina del castillo de un parque de atracciones?

BIG: si es divertido

GUARDA: ok…entonces siga usted espero que lo pase bien

…..

…..

mucho tiempo después…

BIG: por fin! ¬¬ rana, ya hablaremos fuera!

Big sale con Froggy

---Station Square. Entrada de Twinkle Park---

AMY: big! mira…las parejas entran gratis!

BIG: que bien! u,u (susurro: "que pesada")

AMY: TE HE OIDO! Amy golpea con el martillo a big y froggy sale volando lejos

BIG: oh…froggy…weno amy, cuentame algo

AMY: my darling sonic lleva dos semanas sin aparecer…seguro que se ha fugado con ese zorro! u,u

BIG: Ho… vaya! Sabes lo que le paso a la vecina de la tía del primo…….

…….

…….

dos horas después

AMY: NO ME DIGAS! Y dicen que su hija está con ese panadero…blabla

…..

….

Maru pasa volando

BIG: o.O

AMY: o.O

Big atrapa a Maru con la caña

AMY: quien eres tu ¬¬ se supone que la unica extra es Cream!

BIG: si! Gran misterio este… impostora!

ROUGE: misterio? Yo lo investigaré! está llena de joyas parecidas(¿) a las de la duquesa de alba

MARU: .-.

AMY: habla!

MARU: .-. .. .-. .. Cream está en el hospital, electrocutada…

BIG: como? Aun así, no hay dinero para mas extras ¬¬

pasa la misma muchedumbre vista en el hotel

MARU: lo hago gratis….-.

AMY: ¬¬ mentira

MARU: .. es que estaba practicando hechizos y me salió un poco mal…

ROUGE: vaya con la bruja u,u al menos vuelas bien con la escoba…

MARU: no

AMY: sia mi me gusta como vuelas

MARU: no .-. yo lo hago todo mal ..

BIG: no es cierto…vuelas bien

ROUGE: y el relámpago estuvo bien…aunq causase accidentes!

MARU: que no! ò.ó yo lo hago mal TODO!

BIG: vaya autoestima… u,u

maru le rompe la escoba en el km1 de la barriga a Big x'D

MARU: soYs mas rayantes que un kapi de kori x'DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

ROUGE: menos violencia ¬¬ ahora, muestrame el carnet de la escoba, joven equid…

….

ROUGE: o.o!

….

ROUGE: EQUIDNA! ¬¬ eres la sorra que estaba con MI knuckles!

MARU: u,u que kncukles no te ama, que mas te da! No se de donde saca todo el mundo que knux te ama…no va con su personalidad .-.

…..

ROUGE: knux ME AMA! òó

Rouge le da una patada en la cara a Maru

ROUGE: Estupida tikal! Acabaré contigo!

MARU: .-. yo no soy tik…

LeTrErO

ROUGEvsBoss #01 Maru "Tikal" the echidna"

…..

…..

MARU: vieja tetuda siliconada!

ROUGE: equidna bruja aficionada robanovios!

Maru y Rouge empiezan a pelear violentamente y se alejan en el horizonte…

…..

BIG: u,u voy a buscar a Froggy!

AMY: u,u y yo a sonic… hagamos un team y busquemos juntos!

BIG: NO. mejor en otro juego este aun es kawaii sin teams

AMY: es cierto! Bye!


	10. SAxD 10

---París---

TAILS: SONIKKU! Llevamos ya tres días corriendo…cuando pararemos?

SONIC: Cuando nos cansemos, tío!

TAILS: sonikku…. Creo q nunca nos hemos cansado de correr. Los unicos que nos cansamos somos cream y yo cuando volam

DANG!

Sonic choca contra algo metálico y se cae…

SONIC: What! TAILS! Esta debe ser la base de eggman, tío!

TAILS: No. Esa es la torre Eiffel.

SONIC: ¬¬ pq sabes q no es la base de eggman, tío!

TAILS: pues pq es la torre Eiffel!

SONIC: pq estás tan seguro? ¬¬

TAILS: pq soy superdotado

SONIC: es cierto, tio! Lo siento!

Cream pasa volando

SONIC: o.O

TAILS: o.O

AMBOS: que hace esta tía en París?

SONIC: ambos, tu quien eres, tío? o.O

TAILS: u,u no seas tonto, sonikku…

SONIC: volvamos a casa, tío!

Tails y Sonic se alejan corriendo

…..

…..

GUARDA DE SEGURIDAD: quien diablos ha hecho semejante hendidura en una torre de alta tensión? o.O?

…..

…..

pasan tres días


	11. SAxD 11

---Mystic Ruins---

SoNiDo De FoNDo: musica cutre

TAILS: SONIKKU! Debemos buscar las emeralds antes que Eggman

SONIC: para que, tío?

TAILS: para que nos las pueda quitar

SONIC: no nos las quitará!

TAILS: por qué? o.O

SONIC: porque no vamos a buscarlas, tío!

TAILS: pero lo manda el guión ¬¬

SONIC: mejor vamos a jugar al parchís en tu taller, tio!

TAILS: ok!

suben las escaleras

Cream pasa volando

SONIC: ¬¬ nos persigue?

TAILS: u,u es una extra… dejala

SONIC: por cierto, tío… no recuerdo que tuvieses un taller aquí…

TAILS: oh, no.. es un taller prefabricado de bolsillo…lo monté cuando amy me lanzó de un martillazo!

…..

SONIC: eso explica que sea tan cutre u,u

PLOFFF Tails tropieza con algo y cae a la piscina

TAILS: SONIKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

SONIC: vaya, tío! quien habrá dejado esta piedra aquí! ¬¬ vayamos a la oficina de reclamaciones, tío!

Sonic y Tails bajan las escaleras

…..

Cream pasa volando

TAILS: donde está la oficina?

SONIC: no sé, tío! busquemos!

…..

Tres horas después, buscando y buscando, llegan a un sitio con una cerradura cuadrada en el suelo y una especie de hueco de donde sale aire

TAILS: bah! Estoy cansado de buscar…vamos a descansar

SONIC: vale, tío!

Sonic tira la piedra

….

….

Cream pasa volando

la piedra cae en la cerradura cuadrada y un fuerte viento arrastra al erizo y al zorro hacia arriba

---Windy Valley---

TAILS: wowwwwwwwww! My head's spinning! Xx

SONIC: como hemos llegado aquí tío?

TAILS: espera que recuerde…

Tails se sienta con cara pensativa

…..

….

….

media hora después

TAILS: YA LO TENGO!

SONIC: lo que, tío?

TAILS: He puesto en orden mis ideas!

SONIC: y bien, tío?

TAILS: pues…eggman llegó y nos quitó la esmeralda... pero por qué? o.O

SONIC: la quería para regalarsela a Rouge, tío!

TAILS: okok. Ahora entiendo!

SONIC: pues explicamelo, tío! Solo se que quería la esmeralda para Rouge…

TAILS: eso es! Querías la esmeralda para rouge, que siempre te persigue…

SONIC: esa es amy…

TAILS: okok! Querías la esmeralda para regalarsela a Amy, pero Eggman te la quitó…

SONIC: te la quitó a TI!

TAILS: está bien! Yo quería la esmeralda para regalarsela a Amy, pero Eggman me la quitó…Y ahora estamos aquí para coger otra

SONIC: vaya tío! que cayadito te tenías que te molaba Amy ¬¬

TAILS: a mi no me mola Amy… o.O

SONIC: claro que sí, tío! Ibas a regalarle una Chaos Emerald!

TAILS: Es cierto! debe de gustarme mucho… Amy, cariño, espérame!¬

Sonic y Tails se ponen a correr

….

….

TAILS: o.O y pq sabemos que aquí hay una Chaos Emerald?

SONIC: yo que se, tío! si los guionistas nos han traido aquí, será por algo…

TAILS: está bien

…

Tails toma atajo volando y coge la esmeralda

…….

…….

---Mystic Ruins---

Sonic y Tails aparecen de repente

SONIC: como hemos llegado aquí, tío? o.O

TAILS: no se… será porque hemos acabado la fase…y no podemos seguir en ella

SONIC: Claro

TAILS: Ahora vamos a jugar al Parchis?

SONIC: NO, tío!

TAILS: ú ù por qué?

SONIC: prefiero la Oca, tío

TAILS: ok

se van

…..

Cream pasa volando


	12. SAxD 12

---Base Secreta de Eggman---

EGGMAN: WHAHAHAHAHA! Ahora coloco la batería…y listo!

E-102(Gamma) se despierta

EGGMAN: Hola! Soy tu creador, y por eso debeis hacerme caso!

GAMMA: no le encuentro logica a eso

EGGMAN: perdon? ¬¬

GAMMA: te perdono

EGGMAN: debes OBEDECERME!

GAMMA: está bien, te obedeceré!

EGGMAN: (susurro) de todos modos, lo destruiré después porque es mas débil que beta u,u

GAMMA: como? Eso es terrible! TT me escaparé en cuento pueda.

llaman a la puerta

Eggman abre

AMY : hola! Se me ha acabado la sal! puedes dejarme un poco de sal?

EGGMAN: como dices? o.O?

AMY: S-A-L! estás sordo, viejo gordo? ¬¬

EGGMAN: SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ VIENES A PEDIRME SAL?

AMY: oh! Se me ha acabado y he pensado "iré a la base secreta de huevo a ver si tiene"

EGGMAN: TT como conoces mi base secreta?

AMY: por favor… u,u …Si llamas "secreto" a algo, está claro que se conocerá!

EGGMAN: o.o

AMY: en realidad lo he leido en el tarot soy buena eh?

EGGMAN: esto… o.o …

eggman se va y vuelve con sal

EGGMAN: toma…

AMY: gracias, huevo!

Amy se va…

…..

…..

EGGMAN: bien! por donde ibamos? Esto… si! Gamma, debes destruír el muñeco de sonic…

GAMMA: ok! Traemelo

Eggman trae el muñeco de sonic

Gamma coge el muñeco y lo rompe

GAMMA: ya!

…..

EGGMAN: no! u,u debes buscar el muñeco tu mismo!

GAMMA: ok!

---Final Egg---

Gamma destruye un muñeco de sonic y un montón de muñecos de Tails y Knuckles

Letrero: Level Complete!

GAMMA: ya? ¬¬ vaya kuso de nivel u,u

…..

….

EGGMAN: o.o! QUIEN DIABLOS HA DESTRUÍDO MI COLECCIÓN DE MUÑECOS DE TAILS Y KNUCKLES¿?¿?¿?

GAMMA: he sido yo

EGGMAN: òó! solo debías destruír el de sonic:( mi preciosa colección sniff

GAMMA: que patético u,u

EGGMAN: Beta! Destruye a Gamma!

Beta y Gamma pelean. Gana Gamma

….

EGGMAN: wow! Eres fuerte! Creo que no te destruire!

GAMMA: por supuesto que no!

EGGMAN: o.O como dices?

GAMMA: no puedes destruirme, soy demasiado poderoso!

EGGMAN: òó insolente! Tu…TU!...tu…tienes razón ó ò

GAMMA : eso es tengo razón !

EGGMAN: en fin! Ya hablaremos mas tarde ù ú


	13. SAxD 13

---Station Square---

BIG: Frooggy! Where Are you? ò.ó

….

TIKAL: bueno…al menos la está buscando…aunq vaya a matarla u,u

ROUGE: you're too serious, tikal…

KNUCKLES: what? Me ha parecido oir a bat-girl…

TIKAL: si, pero…no está… ù.ú llamarme seria a mi…

KNUCKLES: a mi me pareces un poco ser…

TIKAL: yo soy muy divertida

KNUCKLES: si tu lo dices, te haré caso: yo hago siempre lo que me dicen…

TIKAL: vaya…

AMY: KNUCKLES! Has visto a sonic? ¬ lo obligaré a venir a twinkle park conmigo! Las parejas bonitas entran gratis!

……

Knuckles y Tikal desaparecen

AMY: what? ù.ú sonic! Esta vez te casarás conmigo!

…..

Cream pasa volando

……

---Twinkle Park---

Tikal entra a la velocidad de la luz con corazones en los ojos arrastando a knux

TIKAL: demos un paseo en el tunel del amor!

en el tunel del amor

VOZ: vaya sitio mas shojo kuso…

Tikal y knuckles navegan abrazados en un barquito con forma de cisne

TIKAL: nakuru-chan ¬ knux la besa en la mejilla

una cosa negra y pequeña aterriza en el barquito(la llamaremos LBT:little black thing)

LBT: JO JO JO JO ¡! Por fin os encuentro equidnas baka!

TIKAL: oh…acaricia a bokkun…que chao mas mono

KNUCKLES :si…un chao sin bolita…jeje!

LBT:

…..

un rato después

LBT: o.o? ¬¬ whatya doing? Baka! no soy un chao ù.ú soy un messenjaa robo! Pero me llamo Bokkun, aunque nadie lo sabe.

TIKAL: vaya… quizás amy lo quiera como bebe suyo y de sonic… Gomen Nasai, Bokkun! Yo soy tikal, princesa de la tribu equidna de…

KNUCKLES: hahahaha! No le hagas caso! Las tribus de equidnas existieron hace miles de años!

TIKAL: ''' es cierto! Je-jeje!

KNUCKLES: y que querias, kubon?

LBT: BOKKUN! Ù.ú eres tonto?

TIKAL: si, un poco tonto es el pobre u,u

KNUCKLES: ¬¬

LBT: obviamente, os traigo un mensaje! U,u por algo soy un messenjaa robo! Eggman-sama quiere que le entregues la chaos emerald!

KNUCKLES: ¬¬ los que tienen eso son sonic y tails. Nosotros solo tenemos fragmentos de la master emerald

LBT: JO JO JO JO! Gracias por esa información, equidna! A Eggman-sama le gustará mucho saberlo…

….

TIKAL: te han vuelto a timar u,u

KNUCKLES: what? 0.0 KUSO!

…..

Cream pasa volando

Bokkun empieza a irse…

VOZ femenina: ¬ por fin te encuentro!

TODOS: what?

TIKAL: todos nos buscan? Que hemos hecho? Ú ù Gomen Nasai, por si acaso…

KNUCKLES: KUSO! No debí dejar mi moto en doble fila!

TIKAL: tienes moto? o.O¿?

KNUCKLES: o.O no se…

Mientras, el tunel del amor es alumbrado por luces cegantes parpadeantes que vienen desde arriba

LBT: vaya ú ù ahora lloverá!

Una figura con vestido, cuernos y alas aterriza sobre el barco y el barco se hunde

KNUCKLES: o.O un dragon!

Kncukles y Tikal llevan a LBT y al dragon a la orilla

TIKAL: quien eres? Gomen Nasai…

KNUCKLES: pq te disculkpas ahora? U,u

DRAGON: Mi nombre es Claw the Lost Dragon! Soy purpura y tengo cuernos y un medallón….

LBT: eso ya lo vemos! Dinos quien eres o te destruiremos! ¬¬

KNUCKLES: ¬¬ este renacuajo por que se incluye en "nosotros"?

CLAW: Bokkun! ¬ Soy tu fan numero 1! O numero 0! Eres mi personaje favorito de sonic, tengo una lista inmensa de personajes favoritos, pero tu me gustas mucho, por eso vine a sacarte fotos y pedirte autografos y a que me des mensajes pq eres tan kawaii con esa voz de kobayashi que es la mejor seiyuu del mundo y me encanta porque es kawaii y mola. Me encanta cuando lloras tanto y tambien cuando pones esa cara diabolica, me encanta todo de ti y…

……

…..

media hora mas tarde…

TODOS(menos Claw): -- (cara de sueño)

CLAW:… y odio que Amy te asuste con el martillo y a Ella que se pronuncia El-la y no "ey" por que siempre te está acosando y no te deja en paz y te hace comer y…y…

To Be Continued…


	14. SAxD 14

---Mystic Ruins---

En el taller…

SONIC: what's wrong with you, tio? ¬¬

TAILS: SONIKKU! ú ù por que te enfadas?

SONIC: me esta´s haciendo trampa, tío? u,u no conocía que en la Oca hubiese una casilla de "de tornado a tornado y tiro porque la gana me ha dado" ni "de taller cutre en taller cutre voy a donde quiera con mi scutter" que sirva para ponerte en la casilla que quieras ¬¬

TAILS: okok…' si no sabes jugar no tengo la culpa…

SONIC: juguemos al Parchis!

CHOCOLA: pa-chis! CHEESE!

CREAM: nos llamabais?

SONIC: what? o.O

TAILS: jugad si quereis…

Tails saca su parchis de 5 jugadores

…..

…..

TAILS: si tiro el dado con esta inclinación, como el viento viene 34 grados suroeste, según la gravedad y la masa del dado, debería tirarlo…

Tails tira y saca 5

TAILS:

CREAM: WOOOOOOW!que listo eres

…..

….

media hora mas tarde…

SONIC: ù.ú What's wrong with you, tío? Me haceis trampa…

CREAM: hehe… Disculpe, Sonic-san… pero con tres seises seguidos ¡a casa!

TAILS: jeje! Tanta velocidad no es buena…

SONIC: ya basta, tío! juguemos a la mona! Quien tenga la carta de la mona al final pierde

TODOS: ok!

…..

Turno de Tails 

Tails analiza las posibilidades…

TAILS: si con esta carta pone esta cara y sin embargo con esta pone esta otra, según la ley de Newton, sigmund Froid diría que quiere evitar que coja esta carta…

Tails coge una carta a sonic y hace pareja y gana

Turno de Sonic 

Cream tiene muchas cartas, pero como Sonic coge muy rapido, Tails y Cream no se convencen de que sonic ha cogido hasta que a Cream le queda solo una carta, y no es la mona…

SONIC: ù,ú

Turno de Cream 

Cream se dispone a coger una carta a Sonic: la carta que va a coger es la mona…

CHEESE: chao! Chachachá-O!

Cream abandona la idea y se dispone a coger otra carta…

CHOCOLA: cha..chochoA!

Cream cambia de opinión y se dispone a coger otra carta…

CHEESE: chacha…

Tras probar todas las cartas…

CHOCOLA: chacha!

Cream coge la carta, hace pareja y gana

CREAM: yahoo!

SONIC: creo que me ha hecho trampa tío, pero no veo donde…

TAILS: u,u no te has dado cuenta de que Cheese y Chocota estaban detrás de ti?

SONIC: o.o es cierto! Y eso que importa, tío? ¬¬

TAILS: no nada… u,u

SONIC: CORRAMOS!

Sonic sale corriendo y Tails lo sigue. Cream los sigue volando, que es lo suyo…


	15. SAxD 15

---Station Square---

ROUGE: maldita bruja! ò.ó

MARU: .. se puede saber por qué me atacas de esa forma?

ROUGE. NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE! ¬¬ tu te entiende con MI equid… digo…estás buscando MY emerald con el ¬¬

MARU: .. no te entiendo .-. no saber hablar en los fics…

ROUGE: ù,ú'' TU eres Tikal, ò.ó la equidna que quiere quitarme a mi eq…smeralda!

MARU: yo no soy tikal .-. Soy maru

ROUGE no trates de engañarme! òó

MARU: .. .-. .. .-.

Tikal pasa corriendo velozmente hacia Twinkle Park con Knuckles agarrado

….

ROUGE: o.o

MARU: .-.

ROUGE: 0.0!

MARU: .-.

ROUGE: OoO tu no eres Tikal…

MARU: ya se que no .-.

ROUGE: entonces… 0.0

Rouge se pone pálida

MARU: .-. que haces? Se supone que hasta Sonic Heroes no debes ser tan blanca… ¬¬

ROUGE: ù.ú muy bien equidna apestosa! Quedas detenida por usurpar la identidad de Tikal!

….

Cream pasa volando

….

MARU: Rouge x'DDD has bebido?

Rouge arrastra a Maru hasta su coche y arranca

…..

…..

Cream pasa volando

Tails y Sonic pasan corriendo

CREAM: ya era hora! Lentorros!

Cream sigue a Sonic y Tails hacia el hotel…


	16. SAxD 16

--- Station Square---

En el callejón de detrás del hotel…

SONIC: hey, tíos! Entremos al casino!

CREAM: oh…está cerrada… I'm so sad for you, Cheese… ú ù

TAILS: Abrámosla!

SONIC; si, tío! Pero como?

TAILS: según el tamaño de la puerta y la densidad de su material, si hacemos tal presion sobre tal lado intentando que…

CREAM: o podríamos pulsar aquel interruptor…

SONIC: si, tía! Haré Light Dash con esos anillos y lo apretaré!

TAILS: ya lo apretaré yo volando…

Sonic y Tails Llegan al interruptor a la vez y se golpean las cabezas una contra otra y caen al suelo incoscientes

CREAM: u,u que le vamos a hacer…CHEESE GO!

Cheese aprieta el interruptor

CREAM: con lo fácil que era…

Cream arrastra a Sonic y Tails al interior del casino

---Casinopolis---

Sonic se despierta

SONIC: Tails, tío…

Tails sigue incosciente. Sonic le pega una patada y despierta

TAILS: SONIKKU!

SONIC: Tails…recuerdas a que hemos venido aquí!

TAILS: o.O recuerdo una conversación similar…

SONIC: Look, tío! Es Cream!

Cream juega a la ruleta felicianamente

TAILS: Lo recuerdo! Hemos venido a buscar otra esmeralda! Para Amy! se las voy a dar todas!

CREAM: o.O pensaba que habíamos corrido hasta aquí por casualidad…

CHEESE: chao chao!

SONIC: no digas tonterías, tía! Nada sucede por casualidad…habrá sido el Destino… u,u

DESTINO: yo no he sido .-.

TODOS: o.O?

SONIC: u,u a Amy le basta con una piedra de esas, tías! Juguemos un rato! Luego la buscaremos!

TAILS: ok!

Cream sigue jugando a las ruletas

Sonic se sienta ante una tragaperras

Tails juega al Pinball

……

……

una semana después…

Cream sigue jugando a las ruletas

Sonic sigue jugando a las tragaperras

Tails sigue jugando Al Pinball

Todos tienen dos ojos muy rojos sobre unas grandes ojeras

CREAM: he vuelto a ganar!

TAILS: mis calculos han funcionado! SONIKKU! He ganado de nuevo!

SONIC: wow, tío! yo he tenido suerte otra vez!

Los tres salen de la sala con un gran montón de anillos y los hechan en una habitación-caja fuerte

CREAM: sigamos!

SONIC y TAILS: SI!

Los tres vuelven a sus respectivas máquinas

SEÑORA GORDA: ludópata! u,u


	17. SAxD 17

---Agencia Secreta del Gobierno---

ROUGE: tu quieta ahí!

MARU: ¬¬ tetuda siliconada!

ROUGE: Veamos

Rouge se sienta ante un gran ordenador

MARU: me aburro .-.

…..

…..

Mas tarde…

ROUGE: WHAT! 0.0

MARU: que pasa? u,u estoy cansada ya!

ROUGE: Tikal…solo hay un registro de una Tikal…hace miles de años 0.0

MARU; u,u y a mi que me dices?

ROUGE: Tikal, era una princesa equidna-maya…

MARU: dirás abeja maya no? .-.

ROUGE: ¬¬ calla! U,u o sea que esa equidna tambien usa un nombre falso! Por qué ambas usais un nombre falso? Y el mismo? ¬¬

MARU: yo nunca he dicho que me llamase Tikal ·-·

ROUGE: como que no? ¬¬

MARU: no TT soy Maru! Ya lo he dicho ¬¬

ROUGE: ok u,u luego te llevaré a Station Square… Ahora jugaré al Tetris

….

cinco minutos después

MARU: -- debo hacer algo para salir de aquí… TETUDA! Vas a seguir jugando al tetris mientras Knux está por ahí con esa?

ROUGE: 0.0 mi apestoso equidna:( por qué me has abandonado snif

Rouge llora desconsoladamente

ROUGE: POR QUÉ? MUNDO CRUEL! BUABUAA!

MARU: no llores..

ROUGE: BUAAAAAAAA

MARU: u.u # knux nunca te quiso ¬¬

Rouge se abraza a Maru y llora

MARU: que asco TT

ROUGE: que cruel es la vida! Me suicidaré! BUAAAAAAAAA

MARU: vale si quieres te ayudo! –pensamiento "debo quitarmela como sea TT"-

ROUGE: snif snif nadie me quiere!

MARU: esto..rouge…se te está corriendo el maquillaje !

ROUGE: o.O what? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TT

Rouge sale disparada y se sienta frente a un gran espejo

ROUGE: ahora me arreglo y nos vamos, querida

MARU: u,u

cinco horas mas tarde…

ROUGE: ya acabé de maquillarme! vayámonos!

Rouge coge a Maru y la monta en el coche de nuevo

MARU: xX


	18. SAxD 18

---Twinkle Park---

Mucho tiempo, muchas palabras y 20 carretes fotográficos después…

CLAW: …….. y por eso me gusta Inpumon. Ahora os hablaré de NIghts…

TODOS: --

TIKAL: CALLATE! ÒÓ

CLAW: TT

KNUCKLES: relájate, cariño…

TIKAL: je-jeje! ' Gomen Nasai…

KNUCKLES: disculpala… es que o.O…esto… si nos cuentas todo junto…después no podrás contar nada''

Bokkun está acostado sobre en suelo durmiendo

CLAW: como puede acostarse de esa forma CON ESE PROPULSOR EN LA ESPALDA? U,u no tiene sentido

KNUCKLES: what? o.O

TIKAL:

LBT y CLAW: ok!

TIKAL: me refería a knuckles y yo u.u

LBT pone su cara mas tristacionada

TIKAL: TT okok…podeis venir u,u

LBT y CLAW: viva viva viva

Salen del parque de atracciones

---Station Square---

KNUCKLES: ahora daremos un romántico paseo por la playa…

TIKAL: si? Solitos

KNUCKLES: creo que eso no va a poder ser u,u mira a LBT y a CLAW

TIKAL: weno…que se le va a hacer…u,u moumantai!

…..

AMY: BOKKUN!

LBT: .. what?

AMY: dile a tu señor huevo QUE NO VUELVA A DARME AZUCAR EN VEZ DE SAL!

LBT: .. okie dokie!

AMY: por cierto, gracias por decirme donde está vuestra base secreta!

LBT: de nada cuando quieras volver invitarme a tarta de manzana avisa! ¬

AMY: of course

TIKAL: ú,ù cada vez somos mas… snif

Claw saca fotos

KNUCKLES: por qué no vas a junto de sonic y nos dejas? u,u o sigue sin hacerte caso? ¬¬

AMY: que-has DICHO? ¬¬

Amy saca su martillo y lanza a knux. Knux aterriza en un barco

TIKAL: mi vida! ¬ corre hacia el barco

LBT: pikopiko-san TT xx huye

CLAW: wait! TT

Claw intenta perseguir a LBT

……

AMY: o.O? siempre me dejan sola cuando empieza la diversion! ù.ú

….

AMY: YO TAMBIEN VOY!

Amy corre detrás


	19. SAxD 19

---Casinopolis---

TAILS: llevamos ya 10 días haciedo lo mismo sin parar --

SONIC: tienes razón, tío!

CREAM: juguemos al billar!

TAILS: vale

los tres se dirigen a la mesa de billar

….

TAILS: sonikku!

SONIC: que pasa Tails, tío ?

TAILS: tengo dudas existenciales .-.

SONIC: yo no tengo la culpa de eso tio! U,u

CREAM: anda, cuentanos Tails…

TAILS: que creeis vosotros que es la vida?

CREAM: nuestra vida es un fic o.O

TAILS: o.o pero tb son los juegos…y la serie!

SONIC. A propósito… cual es el argumento de este fic, tíos? o.O

CREAM: -- A mi no me pregunteis…solo soy una extra!

TAILS: es cierto, cream! A ti te pagan por pasar volando! No por jugar ¬¬

SONIC: en fin u,u aquí nadie sigue el guión así que…

CREAM: eso eso!

TAILS: por cierto…alguien sabe de que va el guión? ô.Ô?

SONIC: pues… o.o wait, tio!

sonic saca un grueso folleto

SONIC: si! debemos conseguir las chaso emeralds!

TAILS: para que? o.O?

SONIC: no se .-.

Cream saca un grueso folleto

CREAM: aquí está! Vosotros dos debeis conseguir esmeraldas del chaos para que eggman os las quite…

SONIC: ¬¬ quee? Kuso de guión! si quiere las emeralds, q las busque el, tios! u,u

TAILS: o.O Cream… 0.0 por qué tienes un guión si solo eres una extra?

CREAM: A saber .-.

siguen jugando al billar en silencio

…..

CREAM: chicos…

SONIC y TAILS: que?

CREAM: me gusta mucho jugar con vosotros Me siento tan a gusto aquí…

Los otros 2: o.O que dices?

CREAM: Es divertido estar con los amigos…jugando y charlando…

Sonic y Tails:

CREAM: he estado sola tanto tiempo… ú ù me alegro de haberos encontrado…pensé que estaría sola para siempre…sus ojos se humedecen

Los otros 2: Cream… la abrazan

SONIC: no estarás sola nunca mas, tía!

TAILS: si! Somos tus amigos! Estaremos ahí siempre que nos necesites…

Los tres se abrazan y lloran

…..

SEÑORA GORDA: que patético u,u la ludopatía les ha roido el coco…

MULTITUD: Callese señora snif vaya forma de arruinar un momento tan lindo…

la multitud aplaude

sonic, cream y tails se miran y sonrien


	20. SAxD 20

---Twinkle Park---

ROUGE: creo que deben de estar por auí…

MARU: .-.

GUARDA: ya se han ido.

MARU: quien? o.O

GUARDA: la gente a la que buscais…

ROUGE: y como sabes tu eso tío? ¬¬ aun no hemos dicho a quien buscamos!

GUARDA: mire a su alrededor, por favor…

Rouge echa un vistazo

ROUGE: o.O que?

GUARDA: que se ha ido todo el mundo ya! u,u

Rouge vuelve a mirar

ROUGE: es cierto! Se ma había pasado que el Parque está cerrado y no hay nadie :P

GUARDA: y como habeis entrado, si se puede saber?

MARU: Rouge ha forzado la cerradura .-.

ROUGE: yo..jeje '''

MARU: ya nos íbamos!

GUARDA: DE ESO NADA! Quedais detenidas! ù ú

ROUGE: ¬¬ TU quedas detenido!

GUARDA: u,u no me hagas reir!

Rouge saca su placa

GUARDA: 0.0 y de que me acusas? ¬¬

ROUGE: ya lo pensaré por el camino u,u

MARU: esto… ''' que estarán haciendo Tikal y Knuckles?...

ROUGE: o.o! es cierto! Por ahora te dejo ir ¬¬ busquemos a esos equidnas!

MARU: eso será mas divertido!

suena la cancion de Dragontea versión polifonica

Rouge baila felicianamente

ROUGE: un ma un ma iei…

MARU: esto… de donde viene esa musica? o.O

ROUGE: o.o! es mi movil multimedia de ultima generacion capaz de trasmitir datos a gran velocidad gracias a su tecnolog…

MARU: mejor calla y contesta! u,u

ROUGE: o, claro! Diga?…si .. el crucero Rita Nick?...escoltar a la duquesa…ok!

MARU: ..

ROUGE: trabajo… u,u vienes?

MARU: creo que paso .-.

ROUGE: tu te lo pierdes… crucero de lujo en alta mar… chicos guapos… comida excelente… actores y mangakas famosos…

MARU: mangakas? Xx está bien! u,u iré…o te pasará algo!

ROUGE: excelente!

Maru y Rouge salen de Twinkle Park


	21. SAxD 21

---Crucero Rita Nick---

una cosa roja cae en la piscina

KNUCKLES: xX maldita Amy… la denunciaré por malos trator u,u

TIKAL: Knuxi-chan! Donde estás?

KNUCKLES: hola preciosa!

Knux sale de la piscina y abraza a Tikal

KNUCKLES: oye…donde estamos…

TIKAL: es un crucero de lujo…

KNUCKLES: y como has entrado? o.O

TIKAL: eso es…un secreto! Jeje! '

KNUCKLES: ok la besa

…..

…..

en otro lugar del barco…

CLAW: Kkun! Donde te has metido? ú ù con lo que me ha costado encontrarte! Ya estoy depresionada sniff

LBT: si te digo que estoy debajo del bote salvavidas se lo dirás a Amy?

CLAW: claro que no!

LBT: ok…quizás te lo diga luego

Claw sigue buscando a LBT

CLAW: donde kuso podrá estar ú ù jo!

LBT: estoy debajo del bote salvavidas!

CLAW: si? se mete bajo el bote oh! ¬ empieza a sacar fotos que haces aquí?¿

LBT: me escondo de Amy con su piko-piko-san!

CLAW: tranquilo! Yo te protegeré!

LBT: JO JO JO JO!

CLAW: conquistaremos el mundo juntos!

LBT: eso no!

CLAW: oh ú ù mecachis!

---Puerto de Station Square---

AMY: os he dicho que me dejeis pasar!

AZAFATO RUBIO TONTO(ART): no puede pasar sin su billete, niñita…

AMY: ù,ú como ha dicho?...

SoNiDo De FoNDo: "DAAAAAAANGG" "PLOOOOOOOFF" "BOOOOOOOOOM"

Amy ya no está. ART descansa en el suelo medio muerto y lleno de golpes…

ART: ù,ú prefiero a la señorita equidna…esa forma de insinuarse que tiene para que la deje pasar ¬ le sangra la nariz

ROUGE: jeje! Esta información le interesará a mi knux!

MARU: u,u

Rouge y Maru suben a bordo

MARINERO. Disculpe, señora agente secreto… me deja ver su orden de entrada? Para que todo sea lega y eso…

ROUGE: patada, puñetazo, patada, codazo… eso sirve? u,u

MARINERO: zizi…TT defo ir al dentifta…

MARU: jo que bruta! .-.

ROUGE: eso le pasa por interponerse en el camino de la justicia! u,u y en el de una chica despechada…

…..

…..

DUQUESA DE ALBA( DDA): Rouge! beso,beso Que alegría! Contigo viajaré a salvo de que me roben otra vez mis queridas joyas…

MARU: si, ya u,u

ROUGE: jeje! Por supuesto! mete una pèlota de tenis en la boca de Maru vamos!

MARU: bueno! Vayamos a la sala de informatica!

ROUGE: ú ù yo que deseaba buscar a mi equidna… en fin… el trabajo es el trabajo!

….

….

Zona de botes Salvavidas

AMY: chicos! Donde estais?

LBT: TT xX

CLAW : a…a…ATCHIS !

AMY : gotcha !levanta el bote

LBT: 0.0! se esconde detrás de CLAW

AMY: estabais escondiendoos de mi? Ù.ú

LBT y CLAW: no..jeje-je! '''' como piensas eso?

AMY: ESTOY HARTA! saca a piko-piko

LBT sale corriendo

CLAW: espera!se va detrás

AMY: eeehh! ò.ó Lanza su martillo

El martillo da varias vueltas y destruye las 3 cuartas partes de los botes salvavidas, rompe una ventana y deja un agujero en el suelo

AMY: 0.0! oupsssss!


	22. SAxD 22

---Casinopolis---

MUCHEDUMBRE: … cuanto tiempo llevan así…

SEÑORA GORDA: varios días u,u

MUCHEDUMBRE: no piensan soltarse? U,u

SEÑORA GORDA: veis? Estais admitiendo que son pateticos…

MUCHEDUMBRE: ¬ son tan…adorables…es una demostración de cariño tan intensa…se percibe en el aire…sniff

la muchedumbre llora

…..

…..

CREAM: creo que nos olvidamos algo…

SONIC: debemos coger la esmeralda, tíos!

TAILS: podremos hacerlo, pues somo superamigos!

CREAM: mejor cojamos todos los anillos que hemos ganado y vivamos la vida loca!

SONIC y TAILS: eso mola mas!

van a la habitación caja fuerte y cargan todo el contenido en un camión blindado

CHEESE y CHOCOLA: living la vida loca!chao chao chao!

…..

….

---Mystic Ruins---

Cream, Sonic, Tails, Chocola y Cheese descargan todas sus ganancias en el sótano acorazado del taller prefabricado cutre de Tails

CREAM: somos super-ricos!

TAILS: ricos como la cream? o.O o quizas como el queso? o como el chocolate?

SONIC: tíos! que es esto, tíos?

CREAM: ohhh es una chaos emerald!

SONIC. Como hemos conseguido esta chaos emerald, tíos?

CREAM. la sacamos del camión

TAILS: y de donde hemos sacado el camión?

SONIC: ni idea, tío…

CREAM. no lo…habremos robado no? TT

TAILS :0.0!

SONIC: no! somos ricos, tíos! lo habremos comprado

TAILS y CREAM: claro!

CREAM: y para que lo hemos comprado? o.O

TAILS: sentémonos y pensemos

…..

…..

un rato mas tarde…

TAILS: YA SE! Compramos el camión para encontrar la esmeralda!

CREAM: quizás era para traer todo lo que ganamos en el casino…

SONIC: la esmeralda estaba en nuestra caja fuerte del casino! Lo acabo de recordar!

TAILS: entonces compramos el camión para traer la esmeralda…

CREAM: claro y para que queríamos la esmeralda?

TAILS: para llevar algo en el camión, supongo…pero para que queríamos el camión?

SONIC: no, tíos! seguro que tambien es para Amy ¬¬ eh Tails?

CREAM: Ohhhh! con que era eso eh?

CHEESE y CHOCOLA: Amy chao chao chao!

…..

SONIC: así que queremos el camion para llevar la Esmeralda a Amy… claro

CREAM: no será para que nos la quite el doctor Eggman?

TAILS: quizás lo pone en el guión…

SONIC: no tíos! u,u no hay una solucion intermedia?

TAILS: quizás…querramos la esmeralda para que nos la quite Eggman…y el camión para llevar a Amy a dar un paseo…

CREAM: o.O un paseo en camión? U,u que poco romántico eres, Tails… mejor cambia el camion por una moto y corred a toda velocidad bajo el aire fresco de una noche de luna llena ¬

SONIC. Que buena idea tía! Volvamos al casino…

---Puerta de Casinopolis---

SONIC: tios! recordais para qué hemos venido? o.O

CREAM: para cambiar el camión por una moto

TAILS: y para que hemos traído la Chaos Emerald? O.o

CREAM: no se… podemos jugar con ella!

SONIC: si, tía! Pasémosnola!

CHEESE y CHOCOLA: chao chao

…..

Sonic, Tails, Cream y los chao's juegan a pasarse la Chaos Emerald lo más rápido que pueden

SONIC: pásamela, tía!

CREAM: ahí va!

TAILS: aquí Sonikku!

SONIC: toma, tío!

CREAM: Tails, rápido!

TAILS: ya va!

EGGMAN: aquí conejita!

CREAM: píllala, doctor!

Cream lanza la esmeralda y Eggman la coge

EGGMAN: WHAHAHAHAHA! Gracias por ponermelo tan facil, inútiles!

Eggman huye muy rápido

CREAM: ú ù

TAILS: SONIKKU! Ha sido culpa tuya! ù ú

SONIC: por qué, tío?

TAILS: porque Cream se la ha pasado a Eggman!

SONIC: es cierto! Soy el unico culpable, tíos! Perdonadme por favor ú ù

CREAM: moumantai, sonic-san! Claro que te perdonamos!

TAILS: los amigos están para eso!

CHEESE y CHOCOLA: chao chao chao

SONIC: amigos! ¬

Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese y Chocola se abrazan y se les humedecen los ojos

….

SEÑORA GORDA: otra vez u,u

MUCHEDUMBRE: viva! sniff esos tres son la cosa mas dulce de este mundo

Sonic, Tails, Cream y los Chao's se sientan juntos y se apoyan unos en otros

….

CREAM: que bonito es vivir

TAILS: ahí hablaste!

SONIC: si, tía!

CHEESE y CHOCOLA: chao chao chao


	23. SAxD 23

---Crucero Rita Nick---

CLAW: espera! TT

Claw llega y ve a LBT de espaldas

CLAW: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TT

Bokkun se da la vuelta

LBT: que pasa? o.O

CLAW: de espaldas das miedo! TT eres demasiado oscuro…

LBT: JO JO JO JO! TODOS DEBEN TEMERME!

Claw empieza a sacar fotos

CLAW: eres tan kawaii! ¬ y esa voz de Kobayashi tan kawaii! Es que me encantas! Sobre todo ese episodio en el que…no! sin duda lo mejor es cuando…û.Û Dejame pensarlo un poco…

LBT: u,u

……

AMY: AAHHHHH! Estáis aquí! Òó

……

……

En La sala-balneario…

TIKAL: oh! ¬ este lugar es tan relajante! tropieza con alguien sin querer… OH! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! ú ù

KNUCKLES: ven aquí preciosa…

Tikal se sienta sobre Knuckles y Kncukles se sonroja

…..

…..

Sala de informática…

ROUGE: u,u piensas estar todo el tiempo conectada a internet? U,u

MARU: si

DUQUESA DE ALBA: oh! Compraré estás aciiones! Si!

ROUGE: u,u vaya par de viciadas…

MARU: vaya! u,u hace mucho que no se conecta Claw! Preguntaré a Kori si sabe algo…

ROUGE: o.O? de que habla esta?

MARU: .. VAYA! Kori se ha ido de repente y solo ha dejado esto escrito…u.U no se entiende nada!

ROUGE: dejame ver…

PANTALLA: em vyo qp bedo repesgir a klini

…..

ROUGE: parece un mensaje cifrado…

MARU: u,u no! es un mensaje escrito a correr .-. a saber que pone…

ROUGE: déjame ver…o.O creo que pone…"me voy pq debo perseguir a Klini" eso debe de ser…

MARU: .. pos vaya… u,u saldré a dibujar un rato…

…..

…..

AMY: espera a que os coja! Ù ú!

LBT: corrre corre corre!

CLAW: wait! TT

…..

Claw persigue a Bokkun. Amy persigue a Claw

Los tres llegan a una sala con potros de tortura, cadenas y cosas así…

…..

…..

DUQUESA DE ALBA: hace mucho que ese conejito no pasa volando…

MARU: si? .. le pagan por hacerlo y estará por ahí de vaga u,u

ROUGE: duquesa…ejem! Creo que se quien le ha robado sus joyas… -´


	24. SAxD 24

---Station Square---

Zona cercana al casino

MUCHEDUMBRE: ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

SEÑORA GORDA: ohhhhhhhhhhhh! U,U

….

SONIC: nos desabrazamos ya, tíos?

CREAM: cuanto tiempo llevamos abrazados, Tails-san?

TAILS: 34 horas…si! Desabracemonos!

se desabrazan

SONIC: que haremos ahora, tíos?

TAILS: fijo fijo que te apetece correr!

SONIC: o.O pq lo sabes?

TAILS: Soy adivino!...je-jeje '''

CREAM : de veras ? échanos el Tarot !

TAILS: ok

Tails les echa el tarot

TAILS: Cream se casará con sonic dentro de 30 años. Sonic morirá dentro de 12 años…

CREAM: TT eso no tiene logica, Tails-san!

TAILS: ninguna

SONIC. Si que la tiene…

TAILS: si? O.o

SONIC: claro .. TIO ! acabas de adivinar que la rresurreccion se inventará antes de 30 años!

TAILS: 0.0 es cierto! montaré un tele-adivinatorio!

CREAM: .-. les falta un hervor…u,u

SEÑORA GORDA: no hace falta que lo jures, chata .-.

…..

…..

Cream pasa volando

…..

…..

CREAM: mirad! Que bella soy

SONIC: si, tía! Acabas de pasar volando!

TAILS: vuelas muy bien

CREAM: gracias!

CHEESE y CHOCOLA: chao? Ô.Ô

….

SONIC: tía… TT como has hecho para pasar volando si aún no nos habíamos desabrazadod de todo?

TAILS: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! eres genial! Puedes pasar volando aunque estés en otra parte!

CREAM: ÔÔ empalidece

SONIC; jo, tío! Ú ù que suerte! Ambos teneis poderes… y yo no! snif

TAILS: si! Yo veo el futuro y Cream puede estar en dos sitios a la vez!

Cheese y Chocola reaniman a Cream, que se había desmayado

…..

TAILS: vaya…están sucediendo fenómenos paranormales…

SONIC: si, tío!

CREAM: o.O por qué pasarán fenómenos paranormales?

SONIC: quizás tenga que ver con el Ovni que aterrizó el otro día en la playa, tíos…

Una MUCHEDUMBRE sale de la nada

MUCHEDUMBRE: un ovni? ¬ donde? Donde? Donde?

…..

TAILS: vaya sonic…

SONIC: tíos…pero eso significa….significa….0.0

CREAM: que significa eso, Señor Sonic?¿

SONIC: lo qué, tía? o.O

TAILS: eso que decías u,u de los OVNIS…

SONIC: si! Significa…significa que…

SEÑORA: GORDA: QUE SIGNIFICA? ù.ú desaparece

SONIC: que debemos jugar al escondite, tíos!

TAILS: eso tiene mucha lógica!

CREAM: si, tíos! escndámonos!

SONIC: no digas "tíos", tías ¬¬ ese es mi comodín! Buscate uno propio u,u

Tails, Cream y Sonic se meten en callejones diferentes y se esconden…

…..

….

TAILS: aquí nunca me encontrarán! SONIKKU!

…..

en otro callejón

SONIC: QUE QUIERES; TÏO? Este escondite es genial! Nunca me encontrarán!

….

En otro callejón…

CREAM: lalara…lara! Donde me escond… o.O? Si los tres nos hemos escondido…quien nos buscará o.o?

CHEESE y CHOCOLA: u,u

….

Cream tropieza con algo y se cae

CREAM: que? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cream recoge una Ice Stone

…..

Sonic y Tails llegan al callejón

AMBOS: que te ha pasado? Te hemos oido gritar…estás bien? o.O

CREAM: 0.0! NOOOOOOOOOO me habeis encontrado ya ú ù juego muy mal al escondite…

TAILS: pero por qué gritabas, tía? o.O

SONIC: ¬¬ no digas "tía"

CREAM: tropecé con este pedrusco y…

SONIC: esto es el colmo! Tios! quejémonos en la recepción del hotel!

…..

---Recepcion del hotel---

la calefacción está puesta a todo gas

TAILS: SONIKKU! ToT que me aso!

CREAM : Hace demasiado calor TT

CHEESE y CHOCOLA : chao choa xx

SONIC: vayámonos, tíos! conozco un sitio heladísimo en Mystic Ruins…

---Tren---

CREAM: Sonic-san…donde está ese sitio?

SONIC: no se puede llegar a el normalmente…pero en cuando lleguemos a Mytics Ruins…Unas piedras se desplomarán y tendremos entrada libre

TAILS: WOOOOOOOOOOOWW tu tb eres adivino, sonikkuuuuuuuuuu!

SONIC: no, tío! ¬¬

CREAM: entonces, como lo sabes .-.

SONIC: facil, tía! lo pone en el guión!

CREAM: ah claro


	25. SAxD 25

---Mystic Ruins---

El tren donde van Sonic, Tails y Cream se para en la estacion. Unas rocas se desploman y una entrada queda al descubierto

CREAM. o.O por una vez sonic-san tenía razón…

SONIC. Como que por una vez, tía? ¬¬

TAILS: weno! Entremos!

Sonic, Tails y Cream entran en la cueva. Una corriente los arrastra parriba

---Puerta Helada---

CREAM. como entraremos? O.o¿¿

TAILS: Facil! Sonic, pon la llave en esa cerradura cuadrada del suelo…

Sonic pone la ice Stone en la cerradura. No pasa nada. Se sientan y se abrazan

CREAM: cuanto nos queremos!

…..

Un chico rubio vestido de verde sale corriendo mucho rompiendo la puerta

RUBIO: Ó.Ò socorro!...Ve a Cream y compañía ahí va! Los teletubbies!

CREAM. Disculpe, señor chico rubio vestido de verde, no se si se ha dado usted cuenta, ya que supongo que será usted tonto descerebrado como todos los rubios, pero nosotros no somos teletubies…

RUBIO: OHHHHHHHHH! AH!

SONIC: que pasa contigo, tío? ¬¬

RUBIO: ÑIÑIÑIÑIÑI! Si veis a un ser azul acuatico con botas de Yoshi decid que sigo dentro TT

CREAM: El señor chico rubio vestido de verde se lanza por donde estaba antes la corriente de aire…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

RUBIO: AICHICHE! Chichechiceh AICHICHE! XX

…..

CREAM : aparece un resplandor y el Señor Rubio vestido de verde revive

…..

Voz En Off: ¬¬ Cream, deja de hacer mi trabajo, anda u,u

CREAM: jijiji!

…..

Sonic, Tails y Cream entran por la puerta de hielo…

---Ice Cap---

BIG: Froggy! Where Are you?

Big se sienta a pescar

Entran Tails, Cream y Sonic

CREAM: Hey Mister Big!

BIG: jojojo!

SONIC: corramos, tíos!

CREAM: byebye, Mister Big

BIG: El lindo Conejito puede Hacerlo!

Cream, Sonic y Tails se van corriendo (Cream va volando)

SONIC: …tíos! que hemos venido a hacer aquí? o.O

CREAM: a saber, sonic-san… .-.

TAILS: venimos a… .-. darnos un baño?

SONIC: ok, tíos!

Sonic, Cream y Tails se meten en un laguito…

…..

BIG: oh! Ha picado algo!

Big tira muy fuertemente pero el pez pesa mucho…

Big consigue sacar la pieza pescada fuera del agua…

BIG: FROGGY!has engord… o.O?

Aparece un ser azul acuatico con botas de Yoshi

SER: hola! .. estás gordo. No estás weno ú ù. Me llamo Kori, Kori the Weirdfish! Tu no estás weno .-. que mal ú ù me iré…

BIG: o.O que dices?

KORI: jo… he tenido que desconectar internet para perseguir a Linki… pero lo he perdido! Lo has visto? Esperaba que me pescase él…pero has aparecido tú!

BIG: o.O?

KORI: Linki está muy weno…pero tú… ùú ERES UN INUTIL! Solo apareces cuando uno no te necesita! Pesado! ò.ó no vuelvas a aparecerte si no te llamo vale!

FROGGY: CROAC! sale del agua y se aleja de allí

BIG: TT eres rayante…dices que eres un pez? o.O? has bebido? Yo estoy buscando a mi ranita… podemos buscar juntos

KORI: Claro! me encantaría!

Big y Kori se van por donde se ha ido Froggy

BIG: FROGGY! Where ARE youuuuuuuuuu?

KORI: Linki precioso! ¬ no tengas vergüenza y ven

….

Froggy se mete en el aquel

BIG: ¬¬ la voz en off no debería usar palabras comodines! Deberían despedirle u,u

KORI: se dice despedirLO! Inculto! u,u

BIG: engendro pedante!

KORI: gato obeso radioactivo! ¬¬

…..

Aparecen seis bloques de hielo

KORI: o.o se han congelado! Idiotas! A quien se le ocurre meterse en el agua con lo fría que está…

BIG: …está vez te doy la razón!

Big saca el hielito de Froggy, el hielito de Tails y el hielito de Sonic

BIG: o.o…

Kori saca el hielito de Cream, el hielito de Cheese y el hielito de Chocola

KORI: vaya! hielitos de crema, de queso y de chocolate…no sabía que los hicieran de esos sabores!

BIG: .. a este le falta un hervor…úù que le vamos a hacer…

---Cabaña de Ice Cap---

Junto a la chimenea….

…..

Los congelados se despiertan

TAILS: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Donde estamos?

SONIC: ni idea, tío! .-.

CREAM: oh! Es una cabaña de una estacion de ski y snowboard!

TAILS: y que hacemos aquí nosotros? O.o

SONIC: pues hemos venido a hacer snowboard, tíos! Es tan obvio! u,u

CREAM: ok! pero yo prefiero esquiar…

…..

KORI: habeis visto a un chico rubio vestido de verde?

CREAM: si, señor Kori…

KORI: ¬¬ como sabes mi nombre?

CREAM: lo he leído ahí señala mas arriba en el fic

KORI: ah… eso va contra las normas! No debes romper las normas ¬¬ después son difíciles de pegar… ni con loctite, chica!

SONIC: dice el rubio ese, tío, que sigue en Ice Cap, tío!

KORI: ah .-. entonces seguramente se habrá ido, por eso os dice eso… o quizás lo ha dicho para que yo pensara que sse fue y así engañarme…o quizás contaba con que yo supiera su plan y se ha ido… No me quiere ú ù todos me traicionan! Vosotros tambien me traicionareis cuando acabeis de timarme TT. Ya estoy depresionado…es jueves hoy? Ú ù

TAILS: .-. si

Kori se sienta en el rincón y llora

CREAM: por que estás deprimido, señor Kori?

KORI: pq es jueves y todos me traicionan TT

BIG: oh… pobrecito…

Big lleva a Froggy en una jaula, para q no escape…

SONIC: vente a esquiar con nosotros tío!

KORI: vale se desdepresiona

…..

Todos salen de la cabaña con esquis y snow-tables (o como kuso se llamen)

TAILS: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE

CREAM: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
SONIC: WEEEEEEEEEE; TÏO!

de repente todos llevan gorros y bufandas

KORI: WEE…choca con un arbol auch! choca con un señor ayyyyyTT choca con una roca cawen el kuso! TT

BIG se va quedando atrás pues se hunde en la nieve por el peso…

BIG: waitt!

FROGGY: dejadme salir… TT

….

Sonic, Cream y Tails siguen esquiando a toda velocidad

Kori sigue tropezandose a toda velocidad

Cheese y Chocola siguen persiguiendolos a toda velocidad

BIG: WAIT! topieza y se cae auch! XX

Big comienza a rodar montaña abajo, llenandose de nieve

RUIDO ESPANTOSO

SONIC: que es eso tíos? o.O

KORI: TT AVALANCHA!

TODOS: TT!

Todos siguen corriendo a todda speed montaña abajo

Big se ha convertido en un alud enorme y peligroso

….

FROGGY: me mareo! Debo hacer algo! TT

….

Todos menos big y la rana llegan a una zona circulas vayada y Tails se coge una chaos emerald

SONIC: por fin la encontramos! …tíos!

TAILS: SI! TT llevamos todo el día buscandola!

CREAM. si vosotros lo decís… u,u

CHOCOLA y CHEESE: chaochao…

KORI: Linki! ú ù snif

….

BIG : ohhhhhhh

FROGGY : ya se ! debo parar esot!

BIG: oooooouuuuuuooooooooo XX

FROGGY: CHAOS CONTROL!

….

Big y Froggy aparecen en el sitio Redondo ballado

….

TODOS aparecen en la puerta


	26. SAxD 27

---Balneario del Rita Nick---

DUQUESA: y bien? .-.

ROUGE: esa zorr… ejem! Esa equidna que anda manoseando a MI…es decir, a ese equidna… ´

MARU: seguro que no fuiste tu? ¬¬

Rouge mete un guante a maru en la boca

ROUGE: jeje! No haga caso a Maru... está un poco trastornada… '''''

DUQUESA: bien, ISABEL! Acabemos con ella! ò.ó

ISABEL: YES YES!

Comienzan a andar…

……

TIKAL: mi amorcito lindo…

KNUCKLES: querida ¬

……

En el piso de arriba, se oyen unos golpes… El suelo se desquebraja y Amy cae bajo el peso de Gamma. Claw baja volando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con Bokkun hecho trozos en brazos…

KNUCKLES: WHAT KUSO? Tikal! Donde estás?

TIKAL: TT IDIOTAS! Ahora que iba a conseguir besar a MI equidna!

ROUGE: para empezar, no es TU equidna! ¬¬

TIKAL: GOMEN NASAI!

CLAW: BOKKUN! llanto descontrolado

…..

DUQUESA: que ha pasado aquí? TT

CLAW: AMY ha torturado a LBT :( YO lo he visto todo! TT

ROUGE: tienes pruebas?

CLAW: no…ú ù estuve todo el tiempo gravando la escena y no tuve tiempo de buscar pruebas…

ROUGE: ¬¬ no acuses sin pruebas, niñata!

MARU: .-. u,u sereis idiotas! El video es una prueba!

DUQUESA: maru-chan… no se supone que Claw es tu amiga? O.o

CLAW: claro!

DUQUESA: u,u y cuando ves a una amiga la recibes tan friamente…?

MARU: 0.0!

CLAW: 0.0!

……

MARU: Claw! cuanto me alegro de verte!

CLAW: maru! llanto de alegria estoy tan feliz!

Maru y Claw se lanzan y se abrazan fuerte y lloran de felicianizacion

….

GAMMA: que tierna escena!

ISABEL: KISS! Que se besen! Que se besen!

TODO: ESO! BESO! BESO!

….

MARU: sonrojacion

CLAW: sonrisa tímida

Maru y Claw van acercando sus labios… Ambas están coloradas y sonrien tímidamente… Sus labios ya casi se rozan… Todos miran tiernamente…

MUCHEDUMBRE: ohhhhhhhh! Que bella demostración de amor!

MARU: o.O! ù.ú se separa de Claw

CLAW: por que íbamos abesarnos si solo somos amigas!

AMY: chicas! No seais tímidas!

….

MARU y CLAW: u,u BAKA!

…..

TIKAL: susurro… vamos a un sitio mas tranquilo

KNCUKLES: si!

Tikal y Knuckles se van sin que nadie se entere

….

ROUGE: bien! Ù,ú muestranos ese vídeo!

Rouge ve el video

ROUGE: claro! ¬¬ y tu lo presenciaste sin hacer nada!

AMY: eso eso! Ù.ú es obvio que quiere incriminarme con una falsedad…

GAMMA: cierto…ten en cuenta de que Claw bajó con un cadáver en brazos y yo bajé maltratando a esta señórita!

ROUGE: entonces…

AMY: ú ù Yo y LBT somos las víctimas!

GAMMA: y Claw y yo los agresores!

CLAW: vaya! Soy una agresora! TT es una sorpresa para mi… No opondré resistencia…

Claw tiende las manos y Rouge la esposa

….

GAMMA: yo si opondré resistencia Coge a bokkun y se larga… BYE BYE!

ROUGE: bye, gamma!

MARU: TT Claw…pero… aqui nadie piensa o que? u,u

….

….

---Bodega del Barco---

GAMMA: pongo esto aquí... ya casí está!

---Hero Chao Garden---

LBT: que felicidad! ¬ que bello es vivir…weno… que bello es morir

Bokkun corre feliciánamente entre tartas de fresa y manzana y botellas de aceite

….

Bokkun se sienta a comer una tarta… De repente, una horrible corriente de vida corre por sus venas y Bokkun comienza a desvanecerse…

---Bodega del Barco---

GAMMA: ya está arreglado!

LBT: TT que has hecho¿? BAKA! Quiero estar muerto óò KUSO! IDIOTA!

GAMMA: TT me odia! ú ù

….

Bokkun empieza a patalear y a llorar como jamás había llorado…

LBT: quiero morir again! TT

…

Bokkun sigue llorando…En el suelo comienza a formarse un charco…


	27. SAxD 28

---Mystic Ruins---

SoNiDo De FoNDo: música cutre

FROGGY: me ocultaré en el gorro de este ¬¬

RUBIO: o.O

Froggy se mete en el gorro del chico rubio vestido de verde

KORI: ¬ lo siento! Mi Linki está allí! Debo ir!

BIG: FROGGY! WHERE AAAARE YOU?

Kori y Big se encaminan hacia donde está el Rubio con Forggy…

RUBIO: TT por el amor de Nauru! se aleja corriendo

…..

KORI: Gotcha! My darling Linki! ¬

BIG: FROOOOOOOOOOGGY!

…..

Cream pasa volando

SONIC: ¬¬ A VER SI DEJAS DE PASAR VOLANDO TÍA!

CREAM: 0.0! pero si yo no…

TAILS: o.O que extraño!

SONIC: y bien tío? U,u

TAILS: ¬¬ el trabajo de Cream es pasar volando!

CREAM: 0.0! sigue pálida

TAILS: u,u si está no está por ahí volando… es que es una impostora!

SONIC: claro, tío! Como no nos hemos dado cuenta? ¬¬

CREAM: pero… Sonic-san…Tails-san… TT yo soy la verdadera Cream…

TAILS: mentira!

SONIC: mentira, tía! Impostora!

CREAM: TT no habeis pensado que la impostora puede ser esa? U,u

TAILS: ¬¬ ya pensaremos en esa posibilidad tras destruirte!

SONIC: si, tía! ò.ó

….

Sonic y Tails se lanzan contra Cream. Cheese y Chocota se lanzan convertidos en bolas de fuego y Tails y Sonic quedan K.O.

…..

….

---Lake Hylia---

BIG: huelo a froggy!

KORI: o.O jo vaya olfato no? o·o

BIG: vayamos a la zona de pesca!

….

---Zona de pesca---

RUBIO: no! TT ese ser azul de nuevo!

se mete bajo el agua

RUBIO: así no me verá y se irá!

….

KORI: ú ù…Linki-chan… se sienta en el borde del lago y baja la cabeza con los ojos húmedos…

BIG: jojojo! Anímate! Pescaremos un rato!

……

FROGGY: ¬ que cebo tan apetitoso!

RUBIO: me alejaré de los sedales no sea q… TT

El gorro del rubio empieza a arrastrarlo hacia un Cebo muy apetitoso

RUBIO: o.o! esto es obra de Cerdondorf! Ù.ú sin duda! Ha embrujado mi sombrero! intenta quitarselo o.O por qué estará mi sombrero pegado a mi cabezo? TT no tiraré o se me estropeará mi lindo cabello Rubio super sexy

…..

BIG: 0.0! ha picado! Pesa!

KORI: ú ù hace circulos en la tierra con el dedo

Rubio sale del agua con un sedal que atraviesa su gorro fantasmalmente

El gorro se cae y sale Froggy… En anzuelo rompe el gorro…

RUBIO: mi gorro verde último modelo! Ù.ú aichichie! TT ……. O.o por que habrá dejado de ser transpasable y se ha despegado de mi supersexy melena rubia justo en este momento… u,u solo la sabia farore sabrá algo así… S

…..

KORI: GOTCHA!

…….

…….

---Mystic Ruins---

Cream está sentada llorando

Tails y Sonic despiertan

TAILS: por que lloras? O.o

CREAM: porque… BUAAA pensais que soy una impostora!

SONIC: si? Tía! por qué pensaremos eso? ù.Ü?

…..

TAILS: si cream llora por que opensamos que es una impostora, debe ser que…

SONIC: qué, tío? O.o

TAILS: que quiere un helado! Es tan obvio!

SONIC: claro! Como no se me había ocurrido tío!

TAILS: por qué no eres tan listisiiisimo como yo!

…..

TAILS: toma este helado!

CREAM: 0.0! GRACIAS! ¬

SONIC: come, tía!

CREAM: sonic, Tails…

AMBOS: dinos, tía!

CREAM: si me habeis dado el helado debe ser por qué…

SONIC: por que lo querías tía!

CREAM: eso significa…que habeis dejado de pensar que soy una impostora!

TAILS: por supuesto que no o.o tu eres una impostora! no quieras engañarme! Soy muy listo!

CREAM: es cierto! tu eres muy listo… Si Tails-san lo dice…debe ser porque soy una impostora de verdad….lo siento ú ù

SONIC: no importa! Tía! te perdonamos ser impostora!

TAILS: claro!

……

CREAM: entonces… Sonic, Tails, vosotros me quereis?

AMBOS: claro!

CREAM: aunq no seais mis padres y yo sea una impostora?

AMBOS: si!

CREAM: y lo haríais todo por mi?

AMBOS: todo todo!

Cream coge los helados de Tails y Sonic y se los come

CREAM:

AMBOS: te parece bonito! Esos son nuestros helados? ò.ó

CREAM: ¬¬ algun Problema?

CHEESE y CHOCOLA: òó chao chaooOO!

AMBOS: n-n-no! ''' jejeje!

……

CREAM: ¬¬ tu guionista! Te parece bonito plagiar un anuncio de pasta?

VOE(voz en off): por qué no?

CREAM: u,u kuso de escritor! QUIERO LA HOJA DE RECLAMACIONES! ÒÓ!

…

TAILS: cream… que tu eres educada… TT

CREAM : jejeje ! es cierto ! disculpe, señor voz en off… si quieres usted plagiar anuncios, hagalo… u,u se arrepentirá cuando lo enchironen…

VOE: u,u dejadme, que tengo que seguir escribiendo…

….

SONIC: eh, tío! Que está pasando en los capitulos donde no salimos?

VOE: oh! está muy interesante… Amy ha estado torturando a Bokkun…

TAILS: WOW! Amoa una torturadora… u u me haré torturador!

CREAM: si, si… y el desentorturador que me desentorture buen desentorturador será u,u

VOE: y tambien… blabla

…..

….

un rato mas tarde

SONIC. Como! Va a pasar eso, tío?

CREAM: es horrible! Tenemos que evitarlo!

TAILS: corramos! Ò.ó!

VOE: TT no podeis interferir! Quedaros aquí!

CREAM: no puedes impedirnoslo!

VOE: ah no? WHAHAHAHAHAHA!

….

Cream, Tails se abrazan, se dicen cuanto se quieren y no pueden despegarse…

CREAM: no es justo! TT

VOE: hala hala! U,u que tengo q irme a escribir! Nos vemos!


	28. SAxD 29

--- Crucero Rita Nick---

Sala solitaria…

KNUCKLES: por fin solos, preciosa…

TIKAL: ¬ mi amorrrrrrrrr

FLASH! Aparecen Sonic, Tails, Cream, Big, Kori, Froggy, y un chico Rubio vestido de verde

KNUCKLES: que haceis aquí? ¬¬

TIKAL: 0.0! saca un grueso folleto u,u según el guión vosotros no deberíais estar aquí…

CREAM: 0.0! saca un grueso folleto u,u según el guión, vosotros tampoco

TIKAL: OUPSSS! Es cierto! TT Gomen Nasai…

……

KNUCKLES: pero…como habeis llegado ¬¬¿?¿

FROGGY: he hecho Chaso control!

….

KNUCKLE: 0.0! eso no se puede hacer hasta Sonic Adventure 2 u,u

FROGGY: anda, majo, no me cuentes tu vida… u,u

KNUCKLES: vale ú ù

….

SONIC: hemos llegado justo para la escena supersónica, tíos!

CREAM y TAILS: viva viva viva!

…….

---Camarote del Capitán---

MARINERO: Don capitán! TT nos hundimos, tío!

CAPITAN: o.O tu eres Sonic…

MARINERO: ú ù es q el actor q hace de marinero está enfermo, tío…

CAPITÄN: u,u este barco no lo hunde ni Dios, majete

MARINERO: TT la bodega se está llenando de agua, tío!

CAPITÄN: como? TT si el barco no está roto!

MARINERO: no me cuentes tu vida, tío … u,u

CAPITÄN: tu eres Froggy… ¬¬

MARINERO : ú ù es q despues de rodar la primera escena en este camarote, tb sonic enfermó…

CAPITÄN: ú ù me quejaré al productor! ¬¬ weno, vaya a ver que ha pasado…

MARINERO: okie dokie!

CAPITAN: ¬¬ no hable usted así a un superior!

MARINERO: TÍO, SI, TÍO!...digo… SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR!

CAPITÄN: u,u

……

---BALNEARIO---

ROUGE: como? Nadie sabe como ha entrado agua en la bodega? U,u fijo fijo que no ha mirado nadie…

CREAM: esto es un misterio!

MUCHEDUMBRE: seguro que ha sido culpa del ovni en la playa!

TAILS: es cierto! El OVNI tan peligroso! TT

…….

…….

---Cubierta del Barco---

SEÑORA GORDA: SEÑOR! Nos vamos a pique por la proa, SEÑOR!

CAPITÁN: u,u todos están enfermos hoy o que?... ejem! U,u

KORI: que significa irse a proa por el pique?

RUBIO:a pioque por la proa ¬¬… que nos hundimos por delante! TT

KORI: NOOOOOOOOO! TT voy a morir ahogado!...

…..

SEÑORA GORDA: y por que dejan de complicarse la vida y dicen "nos hundimos por adelante" en vez de "nos vamos a prique por el poa"?

RUBIO: a PIQUE por la PROA! U,u a saber por que no lo dicen en castellano…

KORI: voy a morir! TT ahogado! Úù no quiero! TT

Kori salta a los brazos del Rubio

KORI: al menos moriremos juntos, amor mío! kissu kissu kissu

DAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN

KORI: por que me golpeas? ú ù nadie me quiere snif! Da igual…voy a morir!

RUBIO: IDIOTA! Tu eres un pez!

KORI: un pez q va a morir… :(

SEÑORA GORDA: hay males sin remedio… u,u

RUBIO: u,u

KORI: anda! Chocolate!

…..

…..

---Balneario---

AMY: SONIKKU! TT no quiero morir! Ú ù protegeme se le abraza

SONIC: ú ù

CLAW: vamos a morir! Ú ù maru… se le abraza

MARU: TT que va a ser de nosotras? .-. interesante pregunta…la dibujaré

Tikal y Knuckles se abrazan y lloran

Rouge se abraza a Tikal y Knuckles y tb llora

BIG: froggy… ú ù se le caen las orejas

…..

TAILS: cream… ha sido un placer…

CREAM: Tails… que va a ser de nosotros ahora! Ú ù la vida gira y gira… y se acaba… quizás nos veamos en otras vidas… úù en fin, debemos resignarnos, y esperar a que llegue nuestro fin…

ECO: nuestro fin…nuestro fi…nuestro fin..nues-nuestro fi-nuestro-nuestro finnuestro fin nuestro fin…


	29. SAxD 30

---Océano---

La luna brilla en lo alto del cielo y se refleja en la inmensidad del mar… El Rita Nick está hundiéndose por alante… una gaviota deja su recuerdo en la cabeza de una pija super fashion…

---Cubierta---

KORI: diver diver!

CREAM: como mola!

RUBIO: me largo! u,u toca una cancion en una ocarina y desaparece

SONIC: que pasada tío!

TAILS: esto mola!

….

ROUGE: u,u quereis dejar de aprovechar la inclinación del barco para deslizaros por las barandillas? TT

CREAM: kori y yo estamos patinando!

ROUGE: esto es serio! TT

---Bodega---

GAMMA: deja de llorar! TT por favor!

LBT: NO! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA matame de nuevo!

GAMMA: serás la perdición del barco!

LBT: JO JO JO JO! Temedme mortals!

….

LBT: all living things KNEEL BEFOR YOUR MASTER! JO JO JO JO

GAMMA: como molas ¬ sigue llorando!

CLAW: ¬ he gravado el momento mas mejor de toda la historia empalidece

MARU: ·-·'''''

Claw se desmaya de felicidad

……

---Océano---

el barco está cada vez mas inclinado…

CAPITÄN: no temais! a diferencia del Titanic, nosotros cabremos en los botes salvavidas! yo, como capitán me iré el último! Subid!

AMY: esto… TT me he cargado la mayoría de esos botecitos.. je-jeje! Lo siento ú ù

CAPITÄN: TT salvese quien pueda! ¬¬ a la porra en honor!

El capitan se sube a un bote y se va con unos cuantos afortunados

…

TIKAL: 0.0! al menos este no se romperá como en titanic…

BIG: eso es weno!

Big salta de alegría… El barco se rompe

KNUCKLES: KUSO! TT que no vuelva a subir! Lo MATO!

CREAM: que mas da… moriremos de todas formas…

La parte de adelante del barco se va pal fondo

BIG: adios Proa!

KNUCKLES: el barco se está inclinando mucho!

TIKAL: yo vi estop en una peli! Debemos agarrarnos a las barandillas de popa… (de atrás ¬¬)

CREAM: para que, Tikal-san

TIKAL: pos pa morir mas tarde tonta u,u

TAILS: viva!

…..

Todos están agarrados a las barandillas de popa. El barco se va poniendo vertical cada vez mas rápido…

TIKAL: abrázame! Ú ù se abraza a Knuckles

TODOS (casi): ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL! TT

CLAW: KORI! 0.0!

KORI: chicas! ¬

CLAW, KORI y MARU: que felices seremos los tres!

Los tres se abrazan y se ponen a bailar alegremente sobre la barandilla…

DUQUESA: que baile mas way! se sube a la barandilla y baila

MUCHEDUMBRE: mola! se suben tb

….

AMY: u,u

…..

todos vuelves a estar agarrados el barco está vertical y empieza a irse pal fondo

TODOS: es el FIN! Ú ù adios, mundo Cruel!

….

KORI: WOOOOOOOOOO!

CLAW: waaaaaaaaaaaa!

MARU: .-. Ho! está montaña rusa es superdivertida!

…….

TODOS: es cierto! WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ROUGE: es q a nadie le importa el hecho de que NOS HUNDIMOS? U,u

…..

El barco se hunde

TODOS: wooww! X-x cacho mareo!

……

……

mas tarde…

GAMMA: bokkun-san! ¬ volvamos a la base!

LBT: this isn't the end! JO JO JO JO

se alejan

Maru Kori y Claw chapotean

LOS TRES : blup ! socorro ! me ahogo!

CLAW: kkun se está yendo! TT

Claw vuela persiguiendo a Gamma

KORI y MARU: WAIT!

Kori sigue a Claw nadando y Maru volando en escoba

….

CREAM: que hacemos ahora? TT

TAILS: ni idea… solo tenemos un bote salvavidas y una vela de montaje rápido…

SONIC: no podemos hacer nada con eso, tíos!

CREAM es nuestro fin…nuestro fin…o fin…

TODOS: ú ù

AMY: u,u idiotas! Debemos construir algo con esa vela!

TAILS: claro!

CREAM: haremos un velero!

AMY, TAILS y SONIC: u,u no digas estupideces!

hacen dos alas con la vela, y ponen unos pedales

AMY: pedalearemos para volver a la costa!

CREAM: claro… no había una solución mas sencilla ¬¬ ahora me cansaré cuando podríamos… u,u

TAILS: no sigas! TT como vamos a hacer un velero con un bote salvavidas y una vela? Es imposible u,u

CREAM: ¬¬ a mi me parece q es muy fácil!

TAILS: u,u YO soy el listo y digo que no se puede!

CREAM: claro! eres el listo, así que tendrás razón…

se van pedaleando

…..

BIG: nosotros moriremos….

FROGGY: u,u CHAOS CONTROL! desaparecen

….

La duquesa se aleja volando en una moto voladora

La señora gorda flota llevando a la muchedumbre encima…

…..

TIKAL: u,u al menos, murcielaga, con esa cantidad de silicona, tu flotarás fijo…

ROUGE: ¬¬

….

Tikal y Knuckles están sobre una tabla, pero si se suben los dos se vuelca

TIKAL: que haremos ahora? Úù

Knuckles saca un grueso folleto

….

KNUCKLES: leamos: " Knuckles se ofrece caballerosamente y deja la tabla a Tikal…"

….

TIKAL: gracias amor!

KNUCKLES: 0.0! si… Y UN KUSO! ¬¬ abrete! La empuja fuera

TIKAL: o.o! pues iré en otra tabla ¬¬ se sube a otra

ROUGE: jejeje! ´ da una patada a Tikal y le rompe la tabla

…..

Tikal se congela y s hunde…

KNUCKLES: TIKAL! TT como ha podido suceder tal cosa ú ù

ROUGE: cariño… a veces la gente tiene que morir… úù ()

KNUCKLES: NO! u,u el hielo debería flotar no? o.O

ROUGE: si hombre, u,u con esa cantidad de joyas se hunde cualquiera!

….

ROUGE: quieres que te haga compañía… (le guiña un ojo hentaimente)

KNUCKLES : claro !

Se abrazan y se van volando

KNUCKLES: mi amor ¬

ROUGE: querido…

……..

……..

TIKAL: ¬¬ no dejaré q se quede con MI apestoso equidna! ÒÓ

Tikal se hace una bola luminosa y desaparece

…..

Todos llegan a la costa… Tikal se equivoca y llega a una reunión de empresarios

TIKAL: Gomen Nasai ú ù

…..


	30. SAxD 31

---Emerald Coast---

ROUGE: TT o no! se me ha corrido el maquillaje! 

MARU: pues vaya una desgracia…

ROUGE: JO! TT

Kori le arrea una colleja a Rouge y Rouge se estrella contra Big

BIG: oh! Ho ho ho ho ho

ROUGE: TT al menos he caido en algo blandito…

KORI: de nada!

CLAW: En fin… Donde habrá ido a parar Bokkun?

KNUCKLES: wait! saca un grueso folleto

…

KNUCKLES: según el guión debe estar en la Base Secreta de Eggman…

ROUGE: o sea, que allí ya es fijo q no está… u,u

KORI: .. ú ù I Wonder where Linky is…

MARU: en el casino .-:

CLAW: y tu como lo sabes?' 0.0 no habrás… es decir, lo has mirado en la bola de cristal? Es decir, tu eres bruja, lo has adivinado? O.o Es decir, que nos digas como lo sabes…

MARU: u,u pos ha tocado la Sevillana Del Casino! ..

KORI: lo que? o.O

KNUCKES: que me estás contando? .-.

BIG: Froggy! WHERE AAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUU?

…..

Todos entran en el hotel

…..

ROUGE: OH NO! está amaneciendo! TT la puerta está cerrandose!

MARU: .. que desastre!

maru saca la escoba

MARU: ò.ó deja de cerrarte o te arreo! mueve la escoba amenazadoramente

la puerta se para

MARU:

La puerta está abierta estrechamente

BIG: JO! yo no quepo!

ROUGE: ja! Tu no cabrías ni con la puerta abierta u,u

BIG: ú ù se va corriendo llorando. La caña de pescar se engancha en un pelo de rouge y se la lleva arrastradamente chocandose con todo

ROUGE. TT WAAAA cuidado! Que la silicona es nuevecita ú ù sniff

….

Claw, Knuckles y Maru se cuelan por la puerta

TIKAL: gomen nasai, gomen nasia a ti tb, gomen nasai…

tikal entra apartando a la gente a puñetazos

TIKAL: ¬ pasa por la puerta Knuxi… se agarra a knuckles

KNUCKLES: oh! Cuanto te he echado de menosllora y la besa

KORI: por favor, que patéticos somos! u,u

kori pasa por la puerta

Los demás empiezan a andar

KORI: TT esperadme! Ayuda! TT

MARU: vente .-. no tengo todo el día. Dew sigue pa delante andando

CLAW: .. por que no andas? Si yo te veo dentro…

KORI: ' si yo he cabido… pero mis manos… TT no

TIKAL: manazas ..

una cabeza rubia pasa por delante de todos

KORI: ¬ empieza a correr y rompe las puertas

Kori, Tikal, Maru, Knuckles y Claw llegan a la puerta del casino


	31. SAxD 32

---Emerald Coast---

TAILS: Gotcha! My Darling Amy!

AMY: TAILS! What are you doing here?

TAILS: AMY! This time there's no way outta marry me…

….

CREAM: perdon… puede saberse qué diantres haceis?

SONIC: eso, tíos!

TAILS: no se .-.

CREAM: como no sabes? No se supone q estás enamorado de Amy?

TAILS: o.O quien dijo eso?

SONIC; yo, tío!

TAILS: Entonces te hago caso, pq yo siempre te hago caso

AMY: por las barbas de merlin! TT

CREAM: que pasa, amy?

Amy da un salto y se le cae la diadema

CREAM: Amy…please be more careful with our only diadema!

AMY: you're right, I'm sorr… como que our? ¬¬ es mia!

CREAM: weno, eso…

AMY: TT tengo q irme corriendo!

SONIC: por qué, tía?

AMY: Oh, sonic, ya se que me amas… Pero debo ir a aburrirme de hacer la compra… es tan divertido! ¬

TAILS: eso no tiene mucha lógica .-:

SONIC; y que tio? U,u

TAILS: nada! vayamonos todos juntos a aburrirnos de hacer la compra!

CREAM: viva!

CHEESE & CHOCOLA: u,u''' chao chao…

Todos se van a hacer la compra


	32. SAxD 33

---Puerta del casino---

….

….

TIKAL: Está cerrada…

KNUCKLES: No, si eso ya lo veo yo… u,u

KORI: LINK! Where are you? Ú ù Let's go home…

CLAW: elbiti…

MARU: Claw.. What's Wrong?

CLAW: It's Bokkun machine…

TIKAL: A Robotnaping!

KNUCKLES: que dices? .. si bokkun es de eggman!

TIKAL: es cierto! Gomen nasai!

…

TIKAL: knuxie… Dale al interruptor!

KNUCKLES: jo ú ù no me apetece escalar!

Claw pega a Knuckles

KNUCKLES: WHAT KUSO? ¬¬ Está enana pegándome… Y aun encima la puerta cerrada… peta en la puerta ABRID!

….

KNUCKLES: no oís¿¿¿¿ ò.ó

Knuckles golpea la puerta con los nudillos tan fuerte que se rompe

MARU: Se rompe la puerta o se rompe Knuckles? .-.

La puerta… u,u

TIKAL: pues a ver si nos explicamos mejor… ú ù vaya susto me has dado!

¬¬ shh! Seguid que pa eso os pagan!

….

Todos entran al casino

….

---Casino Park---

Entran todos…

CLAW: no está bokkun…

KORI: ni link ú ù

MARU: ni …yo a kien busco? O.o

…

KNUCKLES: .. empieza a rodar wooo

TIKAL: TT kuso… gomen nasai! ' Me da que nos hemos equvocado de casino eh?

…

salen todos

…

KNUCKLES: no veo mas casinos…

TIKAL: como q no? u,u

Tikal coge dos lentillas y se las pone a Knuckles

KNUCKLES: WOW! 0.0 que cantidad de casinos!

KORI: o.O pq antes no habia tantos?

MARU: Knux usa lentillas? .-.

CLAW: Donde… es decir, en q casino estará Bokkun?

LBT: en ninguno .-.

CLAW: ¬

LBT se va corriendo y se mete por una puerta. Todos le siguen

KORI: LO siguen u,u

lo q sea u,u

…

---Casinopolis---

KORI: divirtámonos!

MARU: achus! Ù.ú se pone a barrer cuanto polvo OMG .-.

CLAW: ¬ foto

LBT: ú ù

KNUCKLES: no olvideis para que hemos venido aki! Ù.ú

TIKAL: eso! buscad las piezas de Master Emerald!

…

CLAW: desde cuando se supone q hemos venido aki por eso? En fin…

KORI: digo yo! ¬¬ yo he venido a buscar a mi Linky!

MARU: ò.ó eso! y yo he venido a… a… a algo habré venido digo yo S

…

KNUCKLES: pues juguemos!

TIKAL: eso!


	33. SAxD 34

---Casinopolis---

TIKAL: knuxie… tengo frio…

KNUCKLES: toma mi chaqueta :)

TIKAL: ¬ gracias kissu kissu kissu

MARU: .-. knux no llevaba chaqueta… o.O

TIKAL: o.O se cubre con una chaqueta inmensa esta chaqueta es enorme… :S y rosa

….

….

SEÑORA GORDA: ÒÓ q haces TU con mi chaqueta?

KNUCKLES: o.O ni idea… preguntale al guionista…

SEÑORA GORDA: ¬,¬ tu welveme a quitar la chaqueta y t…

VEO: u,u a callar…

TIKAL: y q haces tu con mi pedazo de M.E.¿?¿?

SEÑORA GORDA: o.O si venia en un paquete de cereales…

KORI: .. Link… Where are you?

KNUCKLES: .-. la confiscamos… le roba la Esmeralda

….

….

KORI: perfecto ya tenemos un pedazo de emerald! Sigamos buscando!

TIKAL: ¬¬ no olvides q hemos venido a buscar a mi linky presioso ¬

KNUCKLES: no olvideis a LBT! Esa voz preciosa de kobayashi-sama… ¬

CLAW: preciosa… le pasa un brazo a tikal por los hombros

TIKAL: RAI ¡! TT q haces? ò.ó q pensará mi linky si nos ve así? ù.ú patada

….

MARU: o.O aki como q pasa algo extraño no? va, yo soy tonta asi q no me entero…

….

….

KORI: como hacemos para encontrar los otros fragmentos d emerald?

MARU: obviamente, no va a aparecer alguien de la nada para ayudarnos… ú ù

Sheena abre una baldosa falsa y sale

SHEENA: hola

aparece una nube de humo

….

CLAW: no! ù.ú según el guión debes aparecer DESPUES de la nube de humo…

KORI: o.O según mi guion, ni apareces…GOMEN NASAI

CLAW: o.o claro… esq este es el guion de ToS… ''' en q andaría pensando?

…

SHEENA: jejeje'' gomen… un fallo tecnico lo tiene cualquiera…

….

CORRINE: hemos venido a ayudaros a encontrar la piedra verde esa… esmeralda

….

TIKAL: ú ù y pq no buscais a mi linky?

KORI: y como vais a ayudarnos?

SHEENA: la invocaremos… piedra verde brillante, yo te invoco… A…A…ATCHUSS! TT

CORRINE: salud .-.

….

Aparece la Emperatriz Infantil (E.I.)

E.I.: ¬¬ ahora me llamo Hija de la Luna…

VEO: u,u tu t llamas como a mi me de la gana

E.I.: TT aki mando yo…

SHEENA: .. me he equivocado… weno volvere a proba… o.O? algodón de azucar gomen… ADIOS! se va

….

E.I.: yo tb me iré…

….

TIKAL: de eso nada… d aki no te vas hasta q encuentre a mi linky ú ù

KORI: u,u lo q debes encontrar es las esmeraldas… GOMEN NASAI ostia a tikal

MARU: según la constitución d los summon spirits, no puedes irte hasta q nos ayudes…

CLAW: o.O a si?

KNUCKLES: eso es men… maru la-lo hostia

MARU: ' eso es verdad ¬¬

…

E.I: o.O ok pos tomad mi medallón les da su medallón y desaparece

…

KORI: TT y q hacemos nosotros con esto?

CLAW: lo coge q vamos a hacer si no… u,u

Claw se va y mete el medallón en una tragaperras

TRAGAPERRAS: o.O q me has dado? mola Escupe 999999999 millones de Euros

….

SEÑORA GORDA: o.o ú ù yo necesito dinero… si me dejais mil euros os ayudaré a encontrar las esmeraldas…

….

TIKAL: u,u como iba un ser tan horrible e inútil como tu a ayudarnos? TT debemos buscar a mi linky ú ù el nos ayudará…

MARU: ò.ó ni hablar, gorda… tenemos muy poco dinero u,u

CLAW: o.O pos a mi si q me ha tima… digo q me ha convencido '' le da mil euros

…..

SEÑORA GORDA: gracias tomad les da un numero de telefono… adios se va

….

……

……..

……….

…….

…...

….

CLAW: KUSO! Q haremos con esto…

TIKAL: llama al numero hola quien es?

MOVIL: eso debería preguntarlo yo…

TIKAL: ah yo soy yo y tu?

MOVIL: yo soy koume la bruja ya voy para allá…

aparece Koume

KOUME: os ayudaré… les da una pocion

TIKAL: ¬ has visto a mi linky?

KOUME: si vino a matarnos, a mi hermana y a mi, pero le guiñamos un ojo y se escapo .-. no se por qué… adios desaparece

MARU: usar sobre un meowth… jope u,u no vamos a aparecer en el mundo pokemon asi como asi….

…..

….

Aparecen en el mundo pokemon

TODOS: o.o?

…..

MISTY: ¬ pokeball atrapalo! lanza una pokeball a kori me encantan los pokemon acuaticos o

POKEDEX: datos desconocidos…

KORI: gomen nasai manda a misty through the stratosphere de una patada

….

VOZ: q pokemons mas raros y energeticos…

VOZ2: JOJOJOJO

…..

VOZ: para proteger el mundo de la devastación…

VOZ2: para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nacion!

MARU: u,u un kuso pulsa FF

VOZ3: Meowth bien dicho:3

….

KNUCKLES: NYATSU! ¬

CLAW: q kuso? u,u tomate esto le da la pocion a meowth

…….

¨¨¨¨¨¨Meowth está evolucionando¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

……..

……..

¨¨¨¨¨¨Meowth¨¨¨¨¨¨

MEOWTH: Meowthmon digievoluciona en Doraemon!

……

KORI: genial ayuda nos a encontrar…

TIKAL: a link

KORI: a las esmeraldas u,u

….

DORAEMON o.O a ver q tengo por aki….

La maquina de escribir q dibuja!

Los zapatos q t hacen quedarte pegado al suelo!

Hum… ù.ú donde lo habré puesto?

El gorrocoptero!

El gorrocamion!

El zapatocompetro!

El guantecoptero!

El gadgetocoptero!

Gadgetoparaguas!

GadgetoLupa!

Gadgeto etiquetas transformadoras!

Gadgeto pokeball!

Gadgeto fragmento de master emerald!

KORI: ESO ES!

….

TIKAL: o.O no tienes un gadgeto link?

….

DORAEMON: adelante gadgeto link!

aparecen unas letras en el suelo… http:\\www.iespana.es\noTT

….

TIKAL: ú ù…

CLAW: perfecto solo nos falta un fragmento de esmeralda…

KNUCKLES: y encontrar a LBT…

TIKAL: y a mi linky ú ù

….

DORAEMON: o.O pos no tengo mas esmeraldas pero tomad saca una puerta desas

….

se meten todos en la puerta y aparecen al otro lado

….

SEÑOR VIEJO: o.O quien acaba de salir del armario?

Voz: o.O no se papa… algun famoso de esos? Jesulin?

KNUCKLES: u,u cuando homosexualice el mundo, todos saldrán del armario

TIKAL: o.O hablas como rai

Maru: o.O O.o sospechosisimo… u,u ya lo tengo… clan debe d haberlo timado

….

entra una chica de pelo verde

TIKAL: o.O esa es…

Chica: bulma… y vosotros?

MARU: te diré mi nombre cuando me digas el tuyo... ¬¬

TIKAL: u,u ostia a maru si ya nos lo ha dicho!

….

CLAW: hemos venido a buscar unas gemas q se llaman…

BULMA: o ya se! Las bolas magicas tomad les da las 7 bolas

TIKAL: o.o las frota sal geniecito o

BULMA: o.O

….

Aparece Shenron

SHENRON: que deseais?

CLAW: queremos el fragmento de Mast…

TIKAL: quiero q me traigas a link

……

Aparece Link

LINK: o.o

TIKAL: ¬ se abraza a Link

El dragon desaparece

…..

LINK: o.O saca la ocarina y toca algo

Link Desaparece

TIKAL: TT kuso! ú ù

TODOS menos TIKAL.: ò.ó kuso pa ti TT.

······

········

··········

············

··········

········

······

BULMA: así q quereis un fragmento de master emerald os haré un radar!

TIKAL: - q tenga forma de corazon

….

BULMA: tomad les da un radar con forma de corazon

…….

KORI: vayamos a por el ultimo fragmento de la esmeralda…

CLAW: será un duro desafio, pero si estamos unidos podremos lograrlo! ò.ó

TIKAL: le demostraré a mi link d lo q soy capaz!

KNUCKLES: q han comiodo estos… u,u mas vainas y menos chocolate…

CLAW: TT tanta cursilada me va a matar…

Conseguirán nuestro héroes encontrar el ultimo fragmento de esmeralda?

Por qué busca tikal a link, kori a las esmeraldasy knuckjles a LBT?

Y lo q nos tiene mas intrigados… conseguirá Sheena su algodón dulce?


	34. SAxD 35

---Centro Comercial---

CREAM: here we are…

AMY: REBAJAS! ¬ amy se va a las rebajas

…..

SONIC: me compraré unas zapatillas nuevas, tío… q en sonic adventure 2 necesito unas zapatillas para grindear… aunq en heroes vayamos a poder grindar sin zapatillas especiales, en soni ado 2 no podemos, tio o

TAILS: vale

CREAM: vayamos a la tienda de deportes

….

……

AMY: ù.ú COMO Q 100? De eso nada ò.ó te doy 30 y punto

VENDEDOR: mmm… 90 u,u ni un euro menos

AMY: ò.ó martillazo u u toma medios euro pa pipas q esmeralda tan bonita se coge la esmeralda y se va

……..

……..

CREAM: estas azules hacen juego con tu piel

TAILS: no SONIKKU! Estas verdes hacen juego con tus ojos…

SONIC: bah… u,u mis ojos son horribles, tio…

TAILS: q va? si tienes unos ojos preciosos… verdes como un hermoso prado en primavera…

SONIC: que dices tío? Tu si que tienes unos ojos muy bellos, tio ese azul celestial… tio, me da una paz cuando los miro… tio…

TAILS: sonikku…

SONIC: teirusu…

TAILS: o.o se sonroja

SONIC : le toma una mano

Sonic y Tails acercan sus caras… sus ojos se miran… sus labios se llaman… Tails siente un escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo… su corazon late deprisa… sus cabellos se erizan…

CREAM: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA x'DDDDDDDDDDD

SONIC: o.o!

TAILS: q pasa cream? O.o

CREAM: … juasssssss se te han erizado los cabellos… x'DDDDDDD pareces una bola de pinchos!

TAILS: …ú ù…

SONIC: u,u estás mal, tía…

….

….

AÏDA: a ver… q tengo q barrer! Me estais llenando todo de plumas! u,u se va barriendo las plumas

…..

Tails se va corriendo hacia donde está amy

SONIC: tails… susurro

CREAM: sonic… es tás bien? o.o

SONIC: YEAH! corramos, tia!

corre junto a amy y tails

CREAM: sonic… los sigue tb

……..

…….

…….

TAILS: wow Amy! has conseguido una chaos emerald! Eres genial!

AMY: pse! Me ha costado 50 centimos… u,u y me pedian 100 euros…

CREAM: 0.0 como has conseguido q te la dieran tan barata?

AMY: ''' esconde a piko-piko pse… psicología… yo soy muy persuasiva… je..jeje!

SONIC: seguro, tia u,u …

….

TAILS: vaya o.o es rouge… a donde irá con big y con… o.O ese robot extraño… y 0.0 la duquesa de alba?

SONIC: o.O nani? Ahora t dedicas a beber, tio?

AMY: o.o mira alli nos maquillan. Vamos cream

CREAM: o.o no quiero maquillarme gracias

AMY: superosea! U,u como q no tu t vienes conmigo!

CREAM: no me apetece…

AMY: ò.ó saca a pikopiko

CREAM: YY ya voy ya voy…

…

…

SONIC: TT y nosotros q hacemos mientras?

AIDA: hay una cafeteria en la terraza… es un sitio muy agradable, con vistas preciosas al mar… huy… y hacen un colacao wenisimo

TAILS: vale vayamos a ver…

…

…

---Terraza---

LUIS-A: q vais a tomar?

TAILS: yo quiero un colacao

SONIC: yo tomaré … algo guay, tío\a… una mega pepsi!

LUIS-A: vale

….

TAILS: …mira hacia el suelo

SONIC: tails…

TAILS: '! q… q tia mas rara no?

SONIC: s…si tio…

LUIS-A: aquí teneiis… vaya… hace un dia estupendisimo… está a punto de atardecer… será precioso… ¬ … weno debo irme a trabajar…

…..

…

….

SONIC: tails…

TAILS: dime…

SONIC:e… no… nada… mira su pepsi y la remueve con la pajita…

TAILS: está atardeciendo ya… todo es tan hermoso…

SONIC: estar aquí… contigo… por ejemplo…

TAILS: o.o sonrojacion

SONIC: tails… hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos…

TAILS: s…si… u…un monton…

SONIC : parece q fue ayer… cuando tuve q rescatarte de eggman… y ahora…

TAILS: siempre has estado protegiendome… yo solo te he dado problemas…

SONIC: no digas eso, tio! Tu… siempre has estado a mi lado… apoyandome… no se que haría sin ti…

TAILS: s..sonic…

SONIC: tails… lo abraza

TAILS: apoya su cabeza en el hombro de sonic

SONIC: tails…yo…

TAILS: tu… sonic…

SONIC: tails… yo… yo te qui… flishhhhh ô.ô

…..

Sonic cae sobre tails… el suelo se llena de sangre… una flecha atraviesa su estomago… Tails lo mira… en el suelo… sangrando… Siente algo punzando su corazon…

…..

TAILS: no… no puede ser…

...to be continued…


	35. SAxD 36

---… esto… donde Dragon Ball xD---

CLAW: la cuestion es como llegamos ahora al casino… u,u  
KORI: pues… habrá alguna forma…  
MARU: eo… supongo q no apareceremos alli d repente…  
….  
….  
MARU: o.O he dicho que NO CREO Q VAYAMOS A APARECER ALLI DE REPENTE…  
….  
MARU: ò.ó HE DICH…  
VEO: u,u q t calle pelma, q no va a collar siempre  
MARU: ù.ú maldición!  
….  
TIKAL: ù.ú y un kuso TT yo aki con mi link alla… ù.ú ni hablar! NEVERRRRR  
….  
Tikal coge un mazo y abre un boquete en el suelo y caen todos en el casino

KNUCKLES: o.O ah…way…  
…  
KORI: usemos el radar u,u esta cosa cursi con forma de Corazon… para buscar el ultimo fragmento de la master emerald…  
CLAW: el ultimo? o.o el ultimo de los ultimos de los mas ultimos?  
KORI: tan ultimo no .-.  
MARU: entonces?  
KORI: el ultimo del casino…  
TIKAL: como sabes q solo hay uno mas en el casino? .-.  
KORI: facil siempre hay 3…  
KNUCKLES: ah! Entonces faltan…. Bokkun y kizuna… digo… faltan 2…  
MARU: claro pq solo hemos encontrado una del casino, la otra staba en el pokemundo…  
KORI: o.O espera…  
Kori saca un grueso folleto y le lee  
KORI: nada nada según el guion solo falta uno, asi q uno u,u  
TIKAL: pues… empecemos a buscar!  
KORI: me alegro d q tu tb estés interesad en encontrarlo !  
TIKAL : claro o es muy importante q lo encontremos!  
KORI: gracias lo necesito de veras!  
TIKAL: o.O como? ' y un kuso! link es mio! ToT cuando lo encontremos será para mi para mi y para mi ù ú pa ti nada so baka!  
KORI: …. u u no comments  
……….  
……….  
Al dia siguiente…  
……  
CLAW: weno q? kuso kuso kuso! no ibamos a buscar eso?  
MARU: si .-. pq quedarse aquí toda la vida de pie… como q no…  
KORI: callaos! Q me stoy leyendo las instrucciones! señala una enciclopedia  
……..  
…..  
Semanas mas tarde  
……  
KORI: ya! Leidas!  
CLAW: genial! Y como funciona?  
KORI: o.o ni idea!  
TODOS: u u se caen pa un lado  
….  
TIKAL: yo se usarlo  
KORI: omenos mal!  
TIKAL: si si si si si se coge, se hace girar, y hacia donde apunte la punta del corazon, vamos  
MARU: u,u esta equidna es tan baka e inútil q parece un kori…  
LOSDEMAS: se caen pa un lado  
…..  
…..  
CLAW: o.O debemos movernos, y cuando el corazon se ponga verde, es q está cerca, y cuando se ponga rojo, es q ta muy muy muy cerca  
KNUCKLES: o.o q va debemos seguir la lucecita esa hacia delante!  
TIKAL: ù.ú si la punta ha apuntado hacia la derecha cuando lo hice girar…  
……  
MARU: calla tikal u,u  
KORI: pq me mandas callar tu bruja?  
MARU: o.o si no te decia a ti  
KORI: ah weno lo q dijo mi knuxie parece lo mas razonable hacia delante!  
…..  
CLAW: como q tu knuxie? Pez memo! Si yo salgo con mi adorada Tikal -  
KORI: 0.0! pero pero pero… dragon estupido! Q yo no soy de bollos  
CLAW: u,u pasa el brazo por los hombros de tikal q tal preciosa:  
…  
TIKAL: TT rai… rai rai rai (nhoa) .. este comportamiento es impropio de ti… y yo soy chico ! no me digas preciosa!  
KNUCKLES: q dices tikal? O.o lo q no es propio de mi?  
MARU: 0.0 fliping  
…  
KORI: weno weno dejemonos de tonterias y busquemos  
TIKAL: a mi linky -  
KORI: no… u,u busquemos a  
KNUCKLES: bokkun  
KORI: o.o y q clase d interes tan especial tienes tu en bokkun q sales conmigo no lo olvides… weno da igual vayamos pa delante!  
…..  
Se van pa delante

TIKAL: - mirad esa chica morena de trenzas… es bellisima…  
CHICAMORENA: wind, guide me!  
TIKAL: hola! Como t llamas?  
CHICAMORENA: Don't worry, Talim, Believe in yourself!  
TIKAL: Don Guorri? O.o extraño nombre para una dama…  
…..  
KORI: anda pq llevas esos dos cuchillos? SEGURO Q SON DAGAS DE UN RITUAL!  
….  
DON GUORRI: no es q me iba a huntar dos tostadas y no tenia tiempo  
SHEENA: mirad cuanto dinero he atrapado!  
MARU: atrapado? O.o  
SHEENA: o.O sisi, queria decir ganado es q al escritor se le fue la olla y pasó de corregirlo para ahorrar tiempo…  
KNUCKLES: OMG me da q habria ahorrado mas tiempo si lo hubiese corregido…  
DON GUORRI: será tonto el pobre…  
….  
VEO: ù úù ú a q os hago un bucle sin control para q escucheis eternamente el disco de julio iglesias? A CALLAR tos hombre ya!

CLAW: EH! Borderias aki no eh? Borderias aki NO!  
KNUCKLES: y punto en boca!  
KORI: .. y tanto guiño a aki no hay quien viva junto?  
DON GUORRI: ignorantes de la vida… es q el escritor es lerdo y no se le ocurre nada decente y plagia u,u  
VEO: ù ú huy huy huy… a ver si va a morir alguien EH? Que no estoy de humor EH? Q os voy a soltar una patada en forma de corazon q os vais a quedar todos acorazonados EH?  
….  
LULILA: o.o pro qué driiiscu-tiis?  
TIKAL: anda un lunni!  
KNUCKLES: .. a q habrá venido esta aquí?  
LULILA: a dezriros unaaaaa cosaaaa!  
CLAW: cual cosa EH?  
……  
……  
LULILA: si os ha gustado esta aventura… no podeis perderos la q viene ahora!


	36. SAxD 37

---Cementerio---

AMY: jo… ú ù my darling sonic… por qué has tenido q morirte?  
SONIC: o.O se aparece transparentemente pq si , tia byes, tía!  
AMY: byes… pq si? A weno vale, o sea saca el movil sisisi, hoy super party en mi super casa, supertia, q superguay nos lo vamos a pasar!  
……  
TAILS: ú ù ya hace semanas q se murió mi querido sonic…  
CREAM: si… eramos superamigos! Cuanto nos queriamos…  
TAILS: ahora sonic ya no está con nosotros…  
CREAM: ú ù si… pero tenemos sus recuerdos…  
TAILS: tratemoslos con cariños y recemos por su alma…  
CREAM: tenemos su chalet en la playa…  
TAILS: su mansión de la montaña…  
CREAM: su inmensa fortuna…  
TAILS: sus porches…  
CREAM: sus porxsss…  
TAILS: sus innumerables acciones en las mas importantes empresas…  
CREAM: somos ricos… o.o  
TAILS: muy muy ricos…  
CREAM: o VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
TAILS: LA PEPAAAAAAAA

PEPA: decíais? O.o  
…..  
Tails y Cream se ponen a correr felicianamente por el prado tipo Heidi

CREAM: y de donde habrá sacado mister sonic tantas cosas?  
TAILS: q mas da eso? disfrutemoslas…  
CURA: oh, almas perdidas! Os regocijais con la muerte de vuestro semejante…  
CREAM: en nada nos pareciamos Don cura…  
TAILS: semejantes? O.o si era un erizo…  
CURA: en vez de llorar por vuestro amigo q ha sido llamado ante el Señor, estáis aquí felices, pensando solo en lo material… Dios se apiade de vosotros…  
CREAM: no llore, seór cura… sonic está en un lugar mejor… está ante nuestro señor… debemos alegrarnos por el…  
TAILS: si sonic querria q viviesemos felices con su cuantiosa herencia o

SONIC: se aparece transparentemente TT y un kuso! yo quiero q sufrais y lloreis y sufrais y lloreis!se desvanece  
CURA: por supuesto ú ù ! Yo tb quiero q sufrais! o sufrís o os quemo en la hoguera, por herejes!  
TAILS:  
CURA: os torturaré en las frias mazmorras hasta q confeseis!  
CREAM: siento tener q hacer esto, don cura… CHEESE GO!  
…..  
….  
AMY: hola osea lo q he visto…  
Tira al cura incide, outside, trough the stratosphere…  
TAILS: .. yah an pasado semanas desde lo de la flecha…  
CREAM: .. y pq no hemos salido hasta ahora? O.o  
TAILS: claro… el escritor se pasa semanas con los lerdos del casino, y sonic q se pudra no?  
AMY: .. nunca mejor dicho :S  
CREAM: .. y knuckles y el resto se pasan semanas en el casino… en vez de venir a rezar por sonic…  
AMY: o se quedan sin herencia, chatina, no te quejes! Mas pa nosotros, menos a repartir!  
Xianghua: just kidding!  
Gomen xDD es q me apetecía sacar a Xianghua xD  
…  
weno, esto, q xianghua se va y seguimos no? xD es q meter mas personajes ya como q no, q luego nos liamos o don't worry be happy moumantai!

TAILS: y rouge robando a todos los asistentes al funeral…  
CREAM: .. si hasta la duquesa de alba ha ido!  
AMY: si, si, ha ido mucha gente…  
TAILS: la yerbas, la pija, la chunga…  
CREAM: las supernenas…  
AMY: los mismisimos niños elegidos O.O q gran honor ha sido poder estar con ellos…  
TAILS: hasta ha venido el cura :S  
CREAM: u u…  
….  
….  
---Cementerio---

por la madrugada

WILLOW: pq yo soy una superbruja y soy la mas guay del mundo entero y hago lo q me da la gana con los elementos, con el clima y con la gente, y si yo digo q buffy vive, pues buffy vivirá…esto… OSIRIS!  
OSIRIS: -- mujercita… q quieres hoy? q vuelva a cambiar los martes por los viernes… es q tienes cada cosa… :S pero no ves q ahora estoy durmiendo JO!  
WILLOW: jo no! resucita a buffy venga  
OSIRIS: o.O es q vendí su alma al diablo, me pagaba bien  
WILLOW: ò ó ostia a Osiris los dioses sois inútiles! QUIERES Q ACABE CONTIGO COMO ACABE CON GLORY? No verdad? pos resucita a buffy venga  
OSIRIS: jo ú ù haz el ritual ese sobre su tumba enga…  
…..  
XANDER: aki es empecemos el ese  
WILLOW: enga resucitate!  
OSIRIS: o.o se mete adentro de la tumba Homs :S weno le pondré otra alma, total no se enterarán… (o si? O.o weno da ) agarra el cuerpo de buffy y lo zarandea DESPIERTA!  
….  
BUFFY: o.o tio! Que hago aquí, tio? Si estaba espiando a los demas, tio! Con lo bien q me lo pasaba siendo espiritu, tio, y me meten en este cuerpo de mujer, tio jo, tio! da una patada y sale pa fuera…  
…  
WILLOW: argjjjj vomita una serpiente  
TARAH: u u mi amor… (pq somos lesbianas, lo repetimos cada dos segundos para q todos se enteren)… cuantas veces t he dicho q mastiques bien la comida…  
WILLOW: TT es q la cobra te quedo muy cruda… y pa no saborearla, pq cocinas fatal, me la trago rapido!  
XANDER: y tan cruda…  
TARAH: como? Le das mas importancia a la magia q a mi! Te dejo ¡ se va  
BUFFY: anda, tio, que tias mas feas, tio  
WILLOW: como te atreves a insultar a una superbruja! Ù ú abracadabra pata de cabra conviertete en un erizo azul q corra a la velocidad del sonido o mas!  
….  
Buffy se convierte en sonic  
SONIC: gracias, tia! se va corriendo

SONIC: our new adventure awaits so there'se no time to waste! tio


	37. SAxD 38

---Casino---

VEO: huy huy huy T.T q debo escribir ahora?  
VOZ MISTERIOSA (VM): pues hum... no se :S cuenta lo que pasó en episodios anteriores...  
VEO: vale

En episodios anteriores, Togemon consiguió digievolucionar en Lillymon gracias a la inoc...

VM: episodios anteriores del fic, quiero decir ¬¬  
VEO. o.O ah! claro eso tiene sentido  
VM: so memo ù ú  
VEO: so q? ¬¬  
VM: eh eh... ''' so... sol re do mi do  
VEO: ah  
VM: way  
VEO: si, way  
VM: empieza  
VEO: fa la siii  
VM: a escribir, no a cantar u u  
VEO: ej... si  
VM:...

En episodios anteriores... q kuso u u leelos si no te acuerdas!

VM: aiss u u

...  
...  
...

TIKAL: .-. me encuentro ligeramente rojo...  
SHEENA: INVOCACION: M.E.  
...  
...  
Todos los pedazos de la M.E. se acercan volando hacia Sheena, destrozando el casino y matando a todos los q habia alli .-. La M.E. aparece totalmente regenerada ante Sheena

TODOS: 0.0  
CLAW: mi querida M.E la abraza  
TIKAL: o.O es bonita tiene forma de corazon  
CLAW: .-. soy un poco purpura... me sentaría mal el sol? o.O

Sonic llega corriendo y tropieza la M.E. y la hace pedazos

KORI: GOMEN NASAI TT  
TIKAL: tu... o.O te pareces a mi weno, tu no has sido!  
KORI: no?  
TIKAL: no  
KORI: no?  
TIKAL: no  
KORI: no?  
TIKAL: no  
KORI: no?  
TIKAL: no  
KORI: no?  
TIKAL: no  
SONIC: CALLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS, tios .-.  
TIKAL: no  
SONIC: no?  
TIKAL: no  
SONIC: no?  
TIKAL: no  
SONIC: no?  
TIKAL: no  
SONIC: no?  
TIKAL: no  
SONIC: no?  
TIKAL: no  
SONIC: no?  
TIKAL: no  
SONIC: no?  
TIKAL: no  
SONIC: no?  
TIKAL: no  
...

varios meses despues...

TIKAL: no  
SONIC: pues no u,u tengo habmre adios  
TALIM: y por fin la M.E. está pegada!

Sonic pasa corriendo y destroza la esmeralda  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

varios meses despues...

SONIC: o.o -.- o.o 0.0  
AMY: super sonic! super osea! has despertado del supercoma  
SONIC: pq stoy en coma? .-. tía  
TAILS: ya no .-. has despertado mira he conseguido las siete chaos emralds .-. pero las he perdido  
SONIC: INUTIL!  
TAILS: ú ù  
AMY: da   
AMY: .-. Talim te ha puesto en coma o.O po vale

---En algun lugar de la ciudad---

CLAW: .-. KKUN! por fin te encuentro abraza a LBT  
BOKKUN: TT Eggman-sama se ha enfadado conmigo por intentar beberme a Chaos... estoy tan triste que creo que voy a ponerme a... ú ù  
CLAW: ¬

---Angel Island---

KORI: ¬ mi rinku...lo ve a lo lejos  
LINK: eh uh ah! llega Talim y lo besa  
KORI: TT  
...  
...  
KORI: ù.ú

TIKAL: que bien se vive en una isla flotante que no se descuartiza  
KNUCKLES: le pasa el brazo por los hombros  
...  
...  
...  
TERREMOTOS VIOLENTOS  
KNUCKLES: NANIIII?  
TIKAL: gomen nasai? T.T  
KNUCKLES: q estará pasando?  
TIKAL: TT esto se caerá otra vez?'  
...  
...  
...  
ROUGE: BIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ù ú quieres parar de saltar, maldito?  
BIG: T.T vale  
...  
Los terremotos cesan  
...  
...  
MARU: .-. y yo que? T.T que hago ahora? ú ù me aburro...  
Maru lanza una piedra al mar


	38. SAxD 39

---Hospital---

CREAM: isn't that mister sonic over there?  
DUQUESADEALBA: ein? o.O  
CREAM: q si es ese sonic?  
DUQUESA: claro .-. stas ciega o q?  
CREAM: no

--- Angel Island ---

KNUCKLES: y arribaaaa  
TIKAL: y abajo...  
KORI: y arriba...  
SHEENA: y abajo...  
MARU: o.O esto se mece mucho. Quizas se caiga. Quizas no.  
...  
TALIM: .-. como va a caerse una isla voladora?  
SEÑORA GORDA: como va a volar una isla voladora?  
MUCHEDUMBRE: pq es voladora u u  
SEÑORA GORDA: ah claro! sentido tiene!  
TALIM: .-. pero no se caerá wind guide me no es una isla caedora  
SEÑORA GORDA: no  
MUCHEDUMBRE: no  
...  
...

---Station Square---

De algun lugar empiezan a caer cascadas enormes de agua salada por las ventanas  
VM: .-. a quien le importa q el agua esté salada? ù ú  
VEO: ¬¬ y yo q se! a mucha gente .-.  
VM: a tu cara le importa!  
VEO: EEEEEEEE sin plagiar al escritor del fic de link y mido ù ú  
VM: vale .-. weno sigue

Un chorro de agua da en Angel Island y esta empieza a moverse

KORI: WEEEEEEE o parque acuaticoooo  
KNUCKLES: TT  
TIKAL: TT  
MARU: .-. bah, moriré y reviviré. No problem  
TALIM: WIND llevame  
viene un huracan y arrasa con Talim  
SHEENA: .-. we .-. .. .. bah u,u q pase lo q tenga q pasar

Lo que tenga que pasar pasa corriendo felicianamente

SONIC: jo tio T.T  
TAILS: que pasa, sonikkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
SONIC: no me gusta el agua, tio  
TAILS: por qué, sonikkuuuuuuuuuuuu  
SONIC: porque el agua lava tio TT  
AMY: oh, jo tia, que se va a deshacer mi superpeinado, osea, un desastre TT  
CREAM: .-. vuela felicianamente  
...

ROUGE: ... buff, menos mal que he encontrado esta balsa tan enorme y blandita y suave  
BIG: ho ho ho! Froggy where are you¿  
FROGGY: aki .-. encima de rouge, q está encima tuya  
BIG: ah. No me cuentes tu vida  
FROGGY: .-.  
...  
...  
La duquesa huye en su jet privado  
La señora gorda echa un poco de Don Limpio y aprovecha para fregar  
La muchedumbre está por ahi

---Otra Dimension---

Angel Island atraviesa una brecha del espacio tiempo y aparece en otro sitio, amenazando con caer sobre una ciudad

---Cómienza---

Una isla misteriosa amenaza con caer sobre Ciudad Cronometro

TODOS bajan de angel island y van a ciudad cronometro, a lo alto de la torre del Cronometro

TIKAL: buff! abrá que hacer algo!  
MARU: T.T no va a decidirse alguien a hacer algo asi por que asi :S  
KORI: se decide yo haré algo  
KNUCKLES: que harás?  
KORI: .-. giraré una ruleta a ver a quien le toca hacer algo  
TIKAL y KNUCKLES: T T en fin u u  
KORI: sheena te toca  
SHEENA: a mi?  
KORI: .-. no! a Sheena  
SHEENA: YO soy sheena...  
KORI: ah eh pues va a ser q si haz algo  
...  
SHEENA: venga! INVOCACION: Origin  
ORIGIN: .-. hola  
SHEENA: haz algo  
ORIGIN: .-. hace un barco de papel  
SHEENA: algo pa salvar la ciudad! ù ú  
ORIGIN: yo?  
SHEENA: no, el cura!  
CURA: yo?  
SHEENA: no, origin  
KNUCKLES: decidete .-.  
SHEENA: ORGINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ù ú  
ORIGIN:S po vale, q hago?  
SHEENA: no se. lo que quieras,. tu sabrás  
...  
ORIGIN: venga! saca una pokeball TE ELIJO A TI!  
MEWTWO: .-. hola  
ORIGIN: haz algo  
MEWTWO: .-. hace un avion de papel  
ORIGIN: algo para salvar la ciudad! ù ú  
MEWTWO: .-.  
...

MEWTWO: venga! se teletransporta y welve con Mizuti  
MIZUTI: .-. hola  
MEWTWO: haz algo  
MIZUTI: .-. hace una pajarita de papel  
MEWTWO: algo para salvar la ciudad! ù ú  
MIZUTI: .-.  
...  
MIZUTI: venga! un magnus caja saca, una caja aparece y de ella gepeto sale  
GEPETO: .-. hola  
MIZUTI: haz algo  
GEPETO: .-. hace un cerdo de papel  
MIZUTI: algo para salvar la ciudad! ù ú  
GEPETO: .-.  
...  
GEPETO: venga! Con la caja fabrica un pinocho  
PINOCHO: .-. hola  
GEPETO: haz algo  
PINOCHO: .-. hace un dragon de papel  
GEPETO: algo para salvar la ciudad! ù ú  
PINOCHO: .-.  
...  
PINOCHO: venga! Dice muchas mentiras, le crece la nariz, y llega Link corriendo por ella  
LINK: .-. hola  
PINOCHO: haz algo  
LINK: .-. hace una gondola de papel  
PINOCHO: algo para salvar la ciudad! ù ú  
LINK: .-.  
...  
KORI: 0.0 ha hablado!  
...  
Link saca la ocarina y toca la oda al orden .-. Los cuatro gigantes llegan, agarran la Angel Island y la lanzan lejos

MARU: VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
KORI: LA PEPA  
PEPA: o.O ein?

VM: .-. cutrez! este chiste ya ha sido usado u,u  
VEO: ya xD weno xD y q?  
VM: y ca u,u

TIKAL: lo hemos conseguido!  
KNUCKLES: si mi amor

KORI: u,u YO lo he conseguido ¬¬  
SHEENA: he sido yo ¬¬  
MARU: en realidad, si yo no hubiese dicho nada...

SEÑOR ANOREXICO: .-. q habeis conseguido?

KORI: salvar la ciudad y la isla!

SEÑOR ANOREXICO: u u lo dices por esos gigantes que han venido y han aplastado y destrozado la ciudad y luego lanzaron la isla through the stratosphere pa q se estrellara con un cometa...

KORI: eh.. :S  
TODOS: TTTTTT glups


	39. SAxD 40

---STATION SQUARE---

EGGMAN: T.T que ha pasado akii?  
SONIC: ¬¬ no disimules, tio! sabemos que ha sido chaos, tio u u y es TU culpa, tio!  
CHAOS:S yo no he sido... si soy na mas que Chaos Menos 10... ú ù  
EGGMAN: CLARO Q NO! u u si yo ya soy weno!  
SONIC: tio, entonces, tio, que ha pasado, tio?  
TAILS: .-. es un misterio

CREAM: ... al menos, alguien sabe de donde viene el agua?  
TAILS: de alguna parte...  
CREAM: ja, q listo u,u pero d que parte? ¬¬  
TAILS: de Alguna Parte!  
AMY: .-. di algo con sentido  
TAILS: algo con sentido  
TODOS: u u'

EGGMAN: vayamos a alguna parte a investigar!  
SONIC: pero tio TT a que parte, tio?  
EGGMAN: .-. Tails vamos u u q nos sigan si quieren

todos llegan a alguna parte

---Alguna Parte---

CLAW: ¬ es precioso! divino! haipaa kawaii! foto foto foto  
BOKKUN: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
CLAW: ¬ esto no puede estar pasando video  
BOKKUN: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
CLAW: ¬ no lo aguanto se desmaya

...  
SONIC: tiaaaaa! dragon! DESPIERTA, TIAA!  
CLAW: T.T se levanta de un salto y welve a sacar la camara  
EGGMAN: o.O  
BOKKUN: TT Eggman sama no me quiere! T.T le salen cascadas de agua de los ojos BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
EGGMAN: T.T quien ha dicho eso?  
BOKKUN: Eggman-sama me riñe mucho BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa  
EGGMA: TT es q... un genio malvado como yo no puede reconocer amar a un robot como tu TT por eso hay q disimular u u digo... ù ú t riño pq quiero  
BOKKUN: T.T no reacciona  
CLAW: T.T no reacciona  
SONIC: tio  
ERIZO: .-. dime, sobrino  
SONIC: u.U?  
...

BOKKUN: ha dicho... sufre un cortocircuito y empieza a sangrar o.o ... ¬  
CLAW: ¬ foto

EGGMAN: n-no he dicho nada! se va corriendo  
BOKKUN: o.o... ya no llora. Sus ojos se iluminan, sus mejillas se enrojeces y su boca se tuerce en una dulce sonrisa

Siglos despues...

Persona: encuentra un manuscrito

MANUSCRITO:  
A long long time ago it was...  
El agua sagrada de la criatura divina ha inundado el mundo... La tierra se ha purificado, las lagrimas de felicidad tuvieron un poder incrreible... Parecia que era el fin, mas fue una nueva esperanza hacia un amanecer glorioso... Los seres carnosos perecieron, y ahora nosotros gobernaremos el mundo MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MWAHAHAHAHA

Persona: ein? o.O

-THE cutre END-


End file.
